War On Both Universe Book 1
by dirgeceberus93
Summary: Took place after the last episode of Power Ranger Super Megaforce, Power Ranger is belong to Saban and Super Sentai belong to Toei. War Has Begun, it will take the entire Power Rangers and Super Sentai teams to defeat a common enemy.
1. New Mission, New Warfare

**Chapter 1: New Mission, New Warfare**

Angel Grove, California

Day 9 – 09:30:21

September 2014, one month after the legendary war in Hargrove City

It is now September of 2014, the Armada led by Emperor Mavro was destroyed and now the Power Ranger is now living a peaceful life but they didn't know that the new war is coming to drag them both and it is just a matter time before the entire world is being dragged into one of the largest legend of war. Meanwhile, Mighty Morphing Power Rangers is now returning back to Angel Grove after a violent war against the Armada but little that they know that a fearsome enemy is coming.

Tommy wanted to make up for everything to Kimberly since both of them have break up a few years back, Tommy will settle this with a meeting at the park and Tommy wanted to make it up because he believe it was a mistake for breaking up with Kimberly.

"Hi Tommy, you say you wanted to see me?" Kimberly asked. "I want to make it up to you, Kim" says Tommy Oliver. "Are you saying that you want make up about our break up a few years back?" Kimberly asked. "Yes, look Kimberly I just wanted to make from my mistake for leaving you so—"Tommy, let's drop it and I've always forgive you because I always love you Tommy" says Kimberly Ann Hart.

"So, how about you and me have dinner tonight?" Tommy asked. "Sure, the usual place" says Kimberly Ann Hart. "Okay, I'll pick you up at 7:15 pm" says Tommy Oliver.

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull is now buying some provision because Bulk believe he has found a new job just for him including some new note books a bigger one possible he will be assign to get list of people. Bulk possibly will be seeing the Power Rangers again, but Bulk will soon see something rather similar and strange when his first day in his new job as an internship to take attendance.

Skull help Bulk to buy his stuff, Bulk for the first time he is now having a good and much more payment that he wanted to support him and also Spike which is Skull's son.

"Hey Bulky, are you sure this is a legitimate job?" Skull asked. "Of course, I need some dough though Skull" says Bulk Myers. "Well, just call me during your first day okay" says Skull. "Sure, but first I must meet an old friend before I go" says Bulk.

Bulk enters the supermarket in Angel Grove, Bulk need a board and a paper that once by coaches or Olympics officials to checks the name of attendance and also he needs a new shoes as well.

Somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean – Super Sentai Universe

10:20:12

Meanwhile, over more than 200 villains is now secretly assemble somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean and not all villains were brought back from the dead for example; Lord Zedd, Rita Repulse, Emperor Mavro, King Mondo and also Admiral Malkor. The villains is now entering the grand meeting room and has no idea of who they will be fighting for until Trakeena and Olympius heard a loud noise.

"Wait, I've recognize that loud sound and could it be—"Of course, you should realize it before you enter this alliance" says Lord Ramon Salazar. "Lord Salazar, I haven't seen since my mother's peace treaty" says Olympius. "Forgive me, I couldn't bring back your mother" says Lord Salazar. "It doesn't matter, I will continue what my mother left off" says Olympius. "Pleasure to be back, my Lord" says Pierre of Saima.

"My Lord, it is time we move on to our new set of plan" says Nuno Pontes. "Okay, let's do it" says Lord Salazar.

Dark Lord Salazar is now arranging a plan for an offensive on both universes, the villains that once fought against the Sentai feel uncomfortable with the villain that fought against the Power Rangers but when they get to know each other and then everything became a great asset together. Nuno Pontos was formerly an escapee group called the Pittsburgh Six during his breakout Western Penitentiary, he die just after he was recapture back and that goes same for the other Pittsburgh six.

But there others that were brought back from the dead other than Nuno Pontes; Joseph Garcia former Texas Seven Escapee, Tom Berkelbaugh former Pittsburgh Six, Jody Thomson former escapee from Las Vegas and many others as well. Once the plan briefing is done, the villains went out to see the place and seeing over 5,000,000 Dark soldiers assemble also training for the upcoming war.

"Amējingu, watashitachi no dōmei wa watashitachi no subete ga ketsugō suru suru tame no sono yōna idaina guntai o motte shitta koto ga nai" (Amazing, I've never know our alliance has such a great army for all of us to combine) says Long. "Amarini mo kaiteki ni shutoku shinaide kudasai, watashitachiha issho ni tatakau hitsuyō ga arimasushi, wareware wa saikō shirei-bu ga ataeru subete no meirei ni somuku koto wa dekimasen" (Don't get too comfortable, we must fight together and we can never disobey any orders the High Command gives) says Olympius.

"Sore wa, watashitachi ga nakama to shite nakayoku shite iru miru tame ni yoi kotoda, watashi wa ki ni naru to koko ni kansha shite ita" (It's good to see we are getting along as comrade, I was anxious and grateful to be here) says Vrak. "Sore wa, watashitachi ga issho ni natte iru watashi no yūjin o mi te ureshīdesu" (That's nice to see we are getting along, my friend) says Buredoran.

However, the new United Alliance of Evil will first make their attack on the Super Sentai Universe then the Power Ranger Universe with enough strong army and the U.A.O.E will take the Power Rangers and Super Sentai by surprise.

Power Rangers Universe – Florida, U.S.A

Location: Miami, Florida

Day 10 – 07:00:22

Meanwhile in Miami Florida, Trent Fernandez and Kira Ford is now waking up from their first day of their honeymoon vacation since they are due to be married after Christmas month because Trent and Kira arrive at Miami yesterday evening.

[Alarm clock noise] [Trent yawning] [Alarm closed] "Man, I knew I set the alarm too early" says Trent as he continues his sleep and turn his head towards Kira. "Damn, it's too early to wake up Trent" says Kira as she continues her sleep with her new fiancée. "It's a good thing you agree to be my fiancée, Kira" says Trent Fernandez. "It would be great if you are my husband" says Kira as she starts to kiss Trent. "Um Trent…I think I'm vibrating" says Kira. "Or perhaps…it is your imagination" says Trent as he continue to kiss Kira.

"No…I believe I'm vibrating by something—like I said Trent, you wanted to set the alarm on your phone that's why I'm vibrating" says Kira Ford.

Then, Kira and Trent went to get breakfast which both of them is excellent cookers plus it really was helpful before their wedding because their wedding just months away but the only memory that currently they are keeping is their Dino Thunder Morpher since the Ranger Key revive back the power of the Dino Crystal.

Once Trent and Kira is already finishing breakfast, Trent need to take his fiancée to the beach and now having a nice day since the wave is now giving a good surf boarding but for now both of them lie down on the bench.

"Hey Trent, you know you'll get sun burn if you don't put on some sun screen" says Kira Ford. "I know and you know you look so sexy in that bikini" says Trent Fernandez. "Thanks for the compliment, you know I've kinda miss being a Ranger" says Kira Ford. "Me too, I guess that Ranger Key is the last resort of our Dino Thunder Powers" says Trent Fernandez. "Do you think we'll be able to use it again and fight for good?" Kira Ford asked.

"We could but our Ranger day is done and over, I wouldn't mind going back to become a Ranger again" says Trent Fernandez. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind too" says Kira Ford.

Then, Trent and Kira head back to the hotel to get change before heading into the shopping mall using Trent's car and it is the first time Trent is now having a great relationship as a future married couple.

Trent and Kira wouldn't mind going back to be a Power Ranger again, both of them miss their team members and they believe when the legendary war ended then the world will be back to the way it was but it won't anyway. Before Trent and Kira is heading for Manhattan Fish Market restaurant, they believe to have bought a DVD called the Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger and Kira was anxious to see that TV Series.

"Wow, I never knew you would be interested in buying that DVD Kira" says Trent Fernandez. "Well, you should watch it and it was amazing" says Kira Ford. "Okay, once we got back to the hotel and let's watch together" says Trent Fernandez. "You know, we haven't heard anything Doctor O yet" says Kira Ford. "Well, I do remember he had dinner with Kimberly and then he is regaining back his love relationship with Kimberly" says Trent Fernandez.

"I feel sorry for him" says Kira Ford. "Me too, but all is well it ends well" says Trent Fernandez.

However, the Power Rangers will rest for now and soon the new United Alliance of Evil will begin one of the largest warfare in the world but it will take more than a few teens to take them down.

Meanwhile, the United Alliance of Super Sentai in the Sentai Universe led by Director Aya and also Aka Red is now hearing about the movement of the United Alliance of Evil led by Lord Salazar and every time the Sentai Organization was about to track their movement then it suddenly disappear.

Super Sentai Universe – Skies of Southwest Asia

Sky Base

13:40:45

In the Director's office, Director Aya and her officials were furious but at the same time confuse wondering where their enemies is going to strike and UN forces including SEATO and NATO forces is being put on high alert.

"Direkutā aya, aku no rengō dōmei ga idō sa reru yō ni narimashita koto o Aka reddo no hōkoku-sho" (Director Aya, Aka Red's report that the United Alliance of Evil is now on the move) says Miki. "Direkutā wa, watashi no Interu no chīmu wa mada karera no komyunikēshon o kurakku suru koto ga dekinakatta sa rete iru" (Director, my Intel team is still hasn't been able to crack their communication) says Professor Makino.

"Aku no rengō dōmei ga sensō o kitai shite, arāto o taizai suru watashitachi no nakama ni tsutaeru" (The United Alliance of Evil is expecting a war, tell our comrades to stay alert) says Director Aya. "Direkutā, atarashī shinsen'na shinpei wa anata o miru hitsuyō ga aru" (Director, new fresh recruits need to see you) says Captain Hafiz. "Daijōbu ā, kare o motarasu" (Oh okay, bring him in) says Director Aya.

"Bulk, okusama no tame no ikkatsu repōto" (Bulk report for duty, ma'am) says Bulk. "Sore wa anata o mite īdesu baruku, watashi wa anata no shikaku jōhō o yonde, anata ga attōtekina ozzu ni taisuru taisei o rīdo shite tachiagaru tame ni watashi wa sore wa kandō shimashita to iu" (Bulk it is nice to see you, I've read your credentials and I say it was impressed for you stand up to lead a resistance against overwhelming odds) says Director Aya. "Arigatōgozaimasu, watashi wa 1tsu no sensō o shiyō shite, raibumashitaga, watashi wa betsu no sensōnimakeru inai yo kakushin shite iru" (Thank you, I've live through one war but I'm sure I'm not lose to another war) says Bulk.

"Yoi, anata no shigoto wa, daremoga kunren no ato Chekkuautodearu koto o kakunin suru kotodeari, mata, anata ga interijensu· gurūpu no shin kantoku ni narimasu" (Good, your job is to make sure everyone is check out after training and also you will be the new supervisor of the Intelligence group) says Director Aya. "Hai okusama, sore ga okonawa kentō" (Yes ma'am, consider it done) says Bulk.

However, Bulk hasn't told any of his old friend about his new job and he want to keep it a secret until the time is right to tell them.

**Stay tune for Chapter 2 – War has Began**

**On the next chapter: United Alliance of Evil begins the Invasion starting on Berlin in the Super Sentai universe then the rest of the nation.** (Words total: 2,188 words) (Page No: 5).


	2. War Has Began

**Chapter 2: War has Began**

Berlin, Germany – Super Sentai Universe

Day 20

September – 08:31:55

As the Super Sentai Organization called the United Alliance of Super Sentai is still guessing the enemy movement, but Director Aya advice her Sentai to be on the alert and everywhere they are they must be on the alert. In Berlin, the Engine Sentai Go-Onger is now taking a vacation with the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger because it is their reunion and Takeru is glad to see Sosuke once again.

"Sore wa, futatabi o ai dekite yoi kotoda, Sosuke" (It's good to see you again, Sosuke) says Takeru Shiba. "Sore wa Takeru, shibaraku shiteda" (It's been awhile, Takeru) says Esumi Sosuke. "Anata wa, basho wa, shinkō no nai kyōi matawa hakai suru koto naku heiwa-teki ni miemasuga, shitte iru" (You know, the place looks peaceful without no threat emerging or any destruction) says Takeru Shiba.

"Nē, watashitachiha saisho ni nani o hōmon suru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka?" (Hey, what should we visit first?) Jou Hanto asked. "Mā, watashi wa saisho no hakubutsukan ni iku kentō suru" (Well, I would consider going to the museum first) says Ikenami Ryunosuke.

As Go-Onger and Shinkenger is now heading for museum of WW2, but they didn't know that the United Alliance of Evil is preparing for an invasion and Vrak is going to lead the first wave of the troops of the U.A.O.E forces. Meanwhile in the abandon tunnel, Vrak is now assembling his troops including some X-Borgs that his younger brother gave to him and now he will prepare a full scale invasion but he will be support by a few Warstar foot soldiers led by Buredoran.

"Vrak wa, watashi wa anata ga oitsuku koto o negatte" (Vrak, I hope you can keep up) says Buredoran. "Watashi wa, anata ga, watashi no yūjin o iji suru koto o negatte" (I hope you can keep up, my friend) says Vrak.

Over 300,000 troops under Vrak and Buredoran's command are now getting ready for the full scale invasion. The first attack hit the Restaurant building then the World War 2 museum, the Shinkenger and Go-Onger heard the explosion thought it was just a firecracker but it wasn't and when they got outside and everything was in chaos.

Go-Onger and Shinkenger quickly transformed to fight back, but they knew the enemy has more troops and the first wave of the attack was hold but more coming towards the defenders.

"Korera no nakkuru wa doko kara kite iru?" (Where are these knucklehead come from?) Tani Chiaki asked. "Watashi wa shiranai ga, wareware wa mada kidō shite inai ataeru koto wa dekimasen" (I don't know, but we can't give up not just yet) says Takeru Shiba. "No wa, sore o yatte mimashou, watashi wa sa senai yo karera wa kono machi o hakai suru" (Let's do it, I'm not letting them destroying this city) says Ishihara Gunpei.

Go-Onger and Shinkenger keep fighting, but they were outnumbered and immediately the United Alliance of Super Sentai arrive to take them both out of the danger zone then returning back to the Sky Base. When the Go-Onger and Shinkenger left Berlin, the city was taken control and the place was burning as they leave Berlin but the Sentai will be back to retake back the city.

"Daremoga, sore wa daijōbudashi, minkan hito ga anzen ni machi no soto ni deta" (Everyone, it's okay and the civilian got out of the city safely) says Captain Hafiz. "Sensō ga hajimatta, aku no rengō dōmei wa ima kōgeki shite iru to, ima Mosukuwa wa sudeni moete iru" (War has begun, the United Alliance of Evil is now attacking and now Moscow is already burning) says Officer Max Rockwell.

"Nē, doko ni iku no?" (Hey, where are we going?) Hanaori Kotoha asked. "Modoru sukaibēsu ni, sūpā sentai wa sensō jōtai ni narimashita" (Back to the Sky Base, Super Sentai is now at war) says Captain Hafiz.

Moscow along with 4 other city in Europe is burning including Paris and Madrid, for over 14 days the city and nations has fallen but with China, Mongolia, North Korea under enemy control the U.A.O.E is now having a direct line on invasion over Japanese Imperial soil possibly where the Heart of the Super Sentai.

Now over more than 4,000,000 cons is now enlisting as members of the U.A.O.E Alliance, now only the country of Great Britain, United States of America, Kingdom of Canada, Republic of Korea, Taiwan, Empire of Japan, Kingdom of Malaysia, Thailand and many other that still willing to fight. United Alliance of Super Sentai believes if they lose Japan, the alliance will definitely fall into the hands of their enemy.

Super Sentai Sky Base – Super Sentai Universe

2 weeks later

09:30:22

Meanwhile, the Director of United Alliance of Super Sentai is now facing a serious opposition against a great evil alliance led by Lord Salazar but somehow when Director Aya remembers something that she once read the credential of Bulk the new staff then she wants to see Bulk ASAP.

"Baruku-san wa, suwatte kudasai" (Bulk-san, please sit down) says Director Aya. "Seikaku ni wa nani anata wa okusama no hanashimasu ka?" (What exactly do you wish to talk about ma'am?) Bulk asked. "Watashi ga saisho ni ninshō jōhō o yonde, watashi wa sore ga subarashī to omottakedo toki sate, watashi wa anata no pawārenjā no nakama wa mada tatakau tame ni yorokon dekiru ka dō ka o shiritai nodesu ka?" (Well, when I first read credentials and I thought it was amazing but I do want to know if your power ranger comrades can still willing to fight?) Director Aya asked.

"Tadashī direkutā ga, mondai wa pawārenjā no yaku 18 chīmu ga aru to iu kotodesu, karera wa betsubetsu no michi o ikimashitanode, karera no renjā no hi ga owatta nochi, watashi wa sorera no subete o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasen" (Correct Director, but the problem is that there is about 18 teams of Power Rangers and I can't locate all of them because they went separate ways after their Ranger day was over) says Bulk.

"Dono yō ni ōku no anata wa pawārenjā ga anata no suitei o motte iru to shinjite imasu ka?" (How many do you believe the Power Rangers have your estimation?) Director Aya asked. "Sate, -miman 200 no menbā ga sorera no hotondo ga tomī wa 5-kai no pawārenjā to natte imasu ichido, watashi no yūjin yori mo pawārenjā ijō to natte irunode" (Well, less than two hundred members because most of them has become a Power Rangers more than once and my friend Tommy has become a power ranger for five times) says Bulk.

"Watashi wa, anata ga yūjin no izureka ni renraku suru koto ga deki, mite, wareware wa chīmu no nokori no bubun o mitsukeru shori shimasu" (I see, can you contact any of friends and we will handle finding the rest of team) says Aka Red.

Bulk was ordered to find his old friends the Mighty Morphine Power Rangers, but the rest of the team is hard to reach mostly the Megaforce Power Ranger and mostly Troy Burrows Megaforce Red Ranger.

Seoul, South Korea – Power Ranger Universe

Day 6 – 09:00:34

October

Meanwhile, Adam Park and Rocky De Santos is now arriving at the Seoul the capital city of South Korea because Adam has just been agree to teach student in Korea some martial arts since Adam is qualified to do it while Rocky is here to help out Adam just in case he need some help. Adam and Rocky arrive in Korea a week ago, they still keep their Zeo morpher since the Ranger Key that was return immediately give back the Zeo Powers but there is no point on using if there aren't anything happen.

"You know the sky looks beautiful without any armada ships" says Adam Park. "Yeah, I've kind of miss our days as a power Rangers" says Rocky De Santos. "Me too, I wonder how Tommy and Kimberly are doing?" Adam Park asked. "Well, I overheard that Tommy is now got Kimberly back" says Rocky De Santos. "Well, that's was quick and I wish I could find the right girl for me" says Adam Park.

"Me too, but don't worry I'm sure we will find the right girl and as for me I want to see if I can date an Asian chick" says Rocky De Santos. "Okay just to be honest, you are a demented animal" says Adam Park.

After that, Adam Park went to teach South Korea children some martial arts skill and unaware about the war that has began in the other universe but sooner or later he and Rocky will get a surprise of their lifetime possibly they will be back in action. Rocky went to the store to buy some entertainment such as a DVD to entertain both Rocky and Adam, he bought a DVD set of Super Sentai which is cheap if purchase the whole series in one box.

Rocky return back to the apartment hotel, Adam did great as a martial arts sensei or instructor, Rocky show him that he bought one box of the DVD set of Super Sentai and Adam somehow was anxious to watch it when he has a free time.

"Wow, a DVD set for a whole series of Super Sentai in Korea" says Adam Park. "These so called Sentai look just like our uniform" says Rocky De Santos. "Come on, let's watch this—[Loud thud] "What was that dude?" Adam Park asked. "Hmm, it's looks a note written in Japanese but I can't translate" says Rocky De Santos. "I can but let's do it tomorrow, first thing in the morning" says Adam Park.

Thus, they continue to read it tomorrow and now watching the first Sentai series for today while eating dinner and it is called Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger.

As they were watching first 3 episodes, a phone called reaches their home phone and Adam answered the phone but then it was a sound of an old friend Bulk.

[Phone pickup] "Evening Adam, it's me Bulk" says Bulk. "Bulk, it's been awhile and how's your new job?" Rocky asked. "Well, my new job is to inform that a war has broken out and one of the United Alliance of Evil members is Goldar" says Bulk. "I thought the legendary was the last of it, have you—"The others Rangers, done it even I called Tommy but everyone hasn't made a decision and with the help with my boss" says Bulk. "I see, let the Ranger has some moment to think" says Adam Park. "Listen, they've all being given a location to meet and think about it" says Bulk as Bulk hang up the phone.

Thus, every single members of every Power Rangers team is given a choice to return back in actions as a Power Rangers including the Megaforce Power Ranger and most of them are exciting because they will ally themselves with the Super Sentai. On the next day, the entire member of the Power Rangers is now thinking and Troy he wouldn't mind either because he was born to lead his team once again.

"Return back in action, fighting with the Super Sentai" says Rocky De Santos. "Yeah, I could imagine that we are being back into action again" says Adam Park. "So how about it Adam, let's join them?" Rocky asked. "Let's do this, let's get suit up" says Adam Park.

Eventually, the entire member of the Power Rangers accepted but they will have departed according the transport number in the card. The departure will depart one by one, the United Alliance of Super Sentai were expecting so much people coming towards the airfield in Japan in Power Ranger Universe.

Misawa, Japan – Power Rangers Universe

2 days later – 10:30:53

The Departure is ready and nearly every single members of the entire 18 team of Power Rangers is here including Megaforce Power Rangers but not including Robo Knight and he has left planet earth with Gosei and Tensou. Mighty Morphine Power Rangers is the first to depart with Tommy Oliver, Zeo went second and so on plus it took about less than 40 minutes to get the Sky Base into another universe.

"It's nice to see you guys again" says Tommy Oliver. "It's nice to see you again, Tommy" says Jason Lee Scott. "Let's go, we're back in action guys" says Zack Taylor.

Meanwhile, Samurai and Megaforce is the last member to arrive but now the departure will depart one team after another. Jake and Noah would imagine going back into actions with the senior Power Ranger team which they will soon ally with the new allies called Super Sentai.

"Wow, looks like we will be going for another mission" says Gia Moran. "It's good to be back" says Jake Holling. "Let's get ready then" says Orion.

Now it is over 18 Transport ship is now heading towards the Sky Base, the Super Sentai were anxious to meet them but it will be a total shock towards the United Alliance of Evil and the greatest war will begin. Director Aya believe that this could the break point, Bulk is still believes that this is the last hope and in the Super Sentai Universe the country of Japan is the last line of defensive of the Super Sentai. Though outnumbered but with superior strength and firepower, the enemy can easily be defeated and with old megazord and arsenal being restore to assist their new allies.

Super Sentai Universe – Skies of Southwest Asia

Day 8 – 11:40:32

Mighty Morphine Power Rangers along with Zeo and Turbo were first to arrive at the Sky Base, but the Mighty Morphine Power Ranger went to see Director Aya and Tommy follows as well plus it was nice to see an old friend and meeting new friend.

"Dakara, koreha sukai enkidearu, soreha hajide wa zōdon to Alpha 5 ga koko ni inai no wada" (So this is the Sky Base, it's a shame that Zordon and Alpha 5 is not here) says Kimberly Ann Hart. "Adamu wa koko ni ikutsu ka no Nihon no kyōkun o motteinai kagiri, kinbarī wa, naze watashitachiha nihongo o hanashite iru" (Kimberly, why are we speaking Japanese unless Adam here has some Japanese lesson) says Rocky De Santos.

"Ano, watashi wa nihongo o hanasu yō ni debaisu o hitsuyō wa arimasen" (Um, I don't need a device to speak Japanese) says Adam Park. "Watashi no yūjin wa, anata wa kantan ni suru toki no apurōchi Sūpā Sentai ni nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekiru koto o imi sukaibēsu ni ari" (My friends, you are in the Sky Base meaning you can easily speak Japanese when approach to the Super Sentai) says Bulk.

"Yōkoso, watashinonamaeha direkutā Aya deari, watashi wa kono soshiki no sekinin to narimasu" (Welcome, my name is Director Aya and I will be in charge in this organization) says Director Aya. "Watashi no yūjin wa, Sūpā Sentai no Yunaiteddo· araiansu wa, anata no tasuke o hitsuyō to suru" (My friends, the United Alliance of Super Sentai require your assistance) says Bulk.

"Sate, subete no menbā ga modottete ureshīdeari, wareware wa tasukeru tame ni zenryoku o tsukushimasu" (Well, every members is glad to be back and we will do our best to help out) says Kimberly Ann Hart. "Soko ni hitotsudeari, koko ni watashi no shikaku direkutāzu baai, ā sore wa watashi ni omoidasa matte, watashi wa kagaku-sha bumon ni ōbo shitai" (Oh wait that reminds me, I like to apply for a scientist department if there is one and here's my credential Director) says Billy Cranston.

"Watashi wa hōji wa anata no enjo o hitsuyō to suru kanōsei ga ari, sono 1 josei ni au tame ni kenkyūshitsu ni goei suru moraou, mite, kanojo no namae wa Ranru Itsuki desu" (I see, I'll let Hoji to escort to laboratory to meet with one lady that could require your assistance and her name is Ranru Itsuki) says Director Aya.

"Watashi wa jibun no besuto o tsukushimasu anata no direkutā ni kansha tonikaku kanōde kanojo o tasukeru" (Thank you Director, I will do my best assist her in anyway possible) says Billy Cranston.

Therefore, the entire members of the Power Ranger realize that when they enter the Sky Base and they immediately speak Japanese unless if one of them has already influent on speaking Japanese then that individual don't need to be use on that device inside the Sky Base.

The Power Ranger team is now getting settled in their rooms, the Super Sentai can't wait to get to know their new comrades that are willing to fight and assist in their cause against the United Alliance of Evil. Power Rangers and Super Sentai is the last line of defense for both universes, the Great War will become their finest hour and their friendship and teamwork will be test in the battlefield.

20 minutes after the Power Rangers settle in, Billy Cranston then report to the laboratory to meet Ranru Itsuki because it is quite the perfect department and sooner Billy will start to see a love is in the air.

"Watashi wa anata ga birī· kuransuton ni aitai to, watashi ni Ranru onsha, kare wa tonikaku kanōsei o shien shimasu" (Pardon me Ranru, I like you to meet Billy Cranston and he will assist you in anyway possible) says Hoji. "Konbanwa, watashi wa Ranru Itsuki da to watashitachiha issho ni shigoto suru koto o negatte" (Good evening, I'm Ranru Itsuki and I hope we can work together) says Ranru Itsuki.

"Watashi wa, amarini mo tanoshimi ni Ranru o sagashiteimasu" (I'm looking forward too, Ranru) says Billy Cranston. "Ranru wa, kaishi suru mae ni, watashi ni rabo no kengaku o ataeru" (Ranru, give him a tour of the lab before beginning) says Hoji. "Tashika ni, watashi wa anata ni tsuā o ataeru tame ni yorokonde iru yo" (Sure, I'll be glad to give you a tour) says Ranru Itsuki.

Therefore, the Power Ranger will get some rest for awhile because their meet and greet with their new comrades will begin soon just when dinner time.

**Stay tune for Chapter 3 – First Mission**

**On the next chapter: With Europe and Asia is in the U.A.O.E controlled, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai will team up to defend their nations and their allies nations.** (Words total: 3,145 words) (Page No: 7).


	3. First Mission

**Chapter 3: First Mission**

Super Sentai Universe – Skies of Southwest Asia

Day 8 – 20:10:32

Just during dinner time right after the Power Rangers settle into their beds, the Power Rangers will now get to know their new comrades during dinner time and the Super Sentai were mostly anxious to meet them. Megaforce enters the mess hall first, they sitting with the Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Troy's team were glad to begin an acquaintance with the Gosei Angels then Jake start introducing himself first.

"Kon'nichiwa, watashi no namaehajeiku ho ringu mega fo ̄su burakku renjā sūpāmegafōsugurīn desu" (Hello, my name is Jake Holling Megaforce Black Ranger and Super Megaforce Green) says Jake Holling. "Watashiwa Aguri, Gōseitenshi to Gōseiburakkuda" (I'm Agri, Gosei Angels and Gosei Black) says Agri. "Watashi no namaeha emagudōru, megafōsu sūpāmegafōsupinku desu" (My name is Emma Goodall, Megaforce and Super Megaforce Pink) says Emma Goodall.

"Watashi wa jiamoran, jeiku no atarashī gārufuren domino megafōsu sūpāmegafōsu ierōrenjāda" (I'm Gia Moran, Jake's new girlfriend also Megaforce and Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger) says Gia Moran. "Watashinonamaeha Moune de, Aguriwawatashi no anideari, watashiwa Gōseiierōda" (My name is Moune, Agri is my older brother and I'm Gosei Yellow) says Moune. "Watashinonamaehaeri, Gōseipinku to watashitachi wa yoitomodachininarukoto o negatte" (My name is Eri, Gosei Pink and I hope we can become good friends) says Eri.

"Watashinonamaeha Arata, Gōsei Reddo de no otagai o shiruyōnishimashou" (My name is Alata, Gosei Red and let's get to know each other) says Alata. "Sate, watashinonamaeha toroibarōzu wawatashiwa Toroiyobidashidesushi watashiwa megafōsu to sūpāmegafōsu aka renjāda" (Well, my name is Troy Burrows call me Troy and I'm Megaforce and Super Megaforce Red Ranger) says Troy Burrows.

"Watashinonamaeha watashimo Gōseiburūda to watashiwatasukeru tame nisaizen o tsukushimasu, Haidodesu" (My name is Hyde, I'm also Gosei Blue and I'll do my best to assist) says Hyde. "Watashinonamaehanoakābā, megafōsutomosūpāmegafōsuburūrenjākonpyūta no tensaidearu" (My name is Noah Carver, Megaforce and Super Megaforce Blue Ranger also computer genius) says Noah Carver. "Watashinonamaeha Orion, Sūpāmegafōsu shirubārenjā desu" (My name is Orion, Super Megaforce Silver Ranger) says Orion.

The first mission will begin first thing tomorrow morning, the mission will select a random member to be going for each mission and the Power Rangers along with their Super Sentai comrade will go different location in each mission. On the next day just 2 hours before breakfast time, Troy is the first one to wake up and starting a few minutes training plus it caught the attention of the Shinkenger and also the Director as well.

"Amējingu, karewaidaina, subarashīrīdā desu" (Amazing, he is a great and amazing leader) says TakeruShiba. "Watashi no yūjin, sorehaToroida to karewaitsumonani no tame no junbigadekiteiru" (My friends, that's Troy and he is always ready for anything) says Jayden Shiba. "Tono-sama wa, karewaanatagayoriyoikenshida" (Lord-sama, he's a better swordsman than you are) says Ryuunosuke.

"Ohayō, watashi no yūjin, sorehachōshokujikan wasudeniaru?" (Good morning my friends, it is breakfast time already?) Troy Burrows asked. "Sarani 3-bu, anata no sukirukenshi gainshō-teki to shite, anata no chīmuwaidai nashidō-shamotteiruhitsuyōga arimasu" (Another 3 minutes, you skills as a swordsman is impressive and your team must have a great leader) says Director Aya.

"Watashiwaitsumonani demo, direkutā no tame no junbigadekite" (I'm always ready for anything, Director) says Troy Burrows. "Watashiwasugunikōdōni mite tanoshiminishiteimasu" (I'm looking forward to see in action soon) says Alata.

The Power Rangers and Super Sentai went to breakfast; the first mission will start just after breakfast time and the selected members will be select randomly for each mission plus the briefing will be brief by the Director.

20 minutes after the breakfast time, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is now being selected but only a selected member will be brief by either the director or the Organization Officials. The first 6 selected members; Leo Corbett, Chad Lee, Nagare Tatsumi, Ziggy Grover, Jou Hanto and Hisatsu Ken will now be brief by the Director of the Organization about their first mission.

"Anatagasaisho no misshondearu to saishoni sentakushitamenbān inaru" (You will be the first selected members to be in the first mission) says Director Aya. "Sate, dare garīdo shite okotteiruno desuka?" (Okay, who's going to lead?) Chad Lee asked. "Mā, watashiwa Chado· rīwa, konosaisho no misshon no tame nitekishiteirudearou to shinjite" (Well, I believe Chad Lee would be suitable for this first mission) says Director Aya.

"Sate, watashiwayoinda to bakari, sore wa watashiga moto meteirusubete desu isshonitaizai" (Okay, I'm good and just stay together that's all I'm asking) says Chad Lee to the team. "Sate soredewa ikimashou" (Alright, let's get going) says Hisatsu Ken.

Then, the first team head for the Demilitarized Zone or DMZ for short that separates between North and South Korea because Intel believe the UAOE is about to break the border allowing North Korean soldiers to take back their own Communist land and it will take about 72 hours for South Korea to fall into enemy hands.

Super Sentai Universe – Demilitarized Zone or D.M.Z

Day 9 – 09:40:23

The team then March into towards the DMZ and their mission is to secure the DMZ from the enemy attack, 6 members ride on a jeep towards the D.M.Z also known as Demilitarized Zone and Communist North Korea is already preparing for the offensive but then everything was silent by the time the team got there.

"Sate, isshonitaizaishi, wareware watashikan ihibusōchitai gaanzendearukoto o kakuninsuruhitsuyōga arimashita" (Okay, stay together and we've need to make sure the Demilitarized Zone is secure) says Chad Lee. "Chado-san, anatawa sore gasukoshishizukada to omoimasuka" (Chad-san, do you think that it's a bit quiet) says Hisatsu Ken. "Watashiwa, surudoitodomarushitteiru" (I know, stay sharp) says Chad Lee.

"Nē, koko de Kankoku no heishiyasenshawa?" (Hey, where are the South Korean soldiers and tanks?) Nagare asked. "Kareragamodottehipparareru to shinjite, DMZ wasoradeari, sorerawawatashitachi no tame nikurutsumori" (They believe to be pulled back, the DMZ is now empty and they're going to come for us) says Chad Lee as bat ling foot soldiers arrive.

"Sate, watashi wa jissaini sore gashikashi no wa, sorera o daunsasete hasseishitato kinikirai" (Okay, I really hate when that happens but let's take them down) says Leo Corbett. "Lightspeed Rescue" says Chad Lee. "Go Galactic" says Leo Corbett. "Beast On" says Hisatsu Ken. "RPM Get in Gear" says Ziggy Grover. "Change" says Nagare Tatsumi. "Engine soul set, Let's Go-On" says Jou Hanto.

Then, over 3,000 Bat Lings appear in the DMZ and attack the team that were send there to secure the DMZ. Chad believe if they work together and anything impossible can be accomplished, outnumbered and with teamwork the enemy force were neutralized immediately plus it took just 40 minutes to clear the DMZ and then return back to base plus mission accomplished.

First mission was a complete success, but that was only a minor set back and still Director Aya was proud for first successful mission.

Super Sentai Universe – Skies of Southeast Asia

10:30:21

Director Aya was surprise to see the team return back in one piece, for the first successful mission and Aya was mostly proud because nothing feels better than the friendship and teamwork of both Super Sentai and Power Rangers.

"Guddoshigoto, watashi wa kimitachigao konawa re, oiwai shite iru mono yorimonani demo yoigakitaishita kotoganai" (Good job, I've never expected anything better than what you guys have done and congratulations)says Director Aya. "Watashi wa jibun no shigoto o shite ita, arigatōgozaimasu, sore wa wazukanaga, watashi wa shinpai okusamada to shite modottesette isaretada" (Thank you, I was doing my job and that's was only a minor set back as I'm concerned ma'am) says Chad Lee.

"Anatawa, anata no chīmurīdāgaanata no hijōni hokoriniomottesubarashīshigoto chadodenakatta" (You did a great job Chad, your team leader is very proud of you) says Director Aya. "Haiokusamanode, go chūmonwaimananidesuka?" (Yes ma'am, so what's your order now?) Chad Lee asked. "Ikutsuka no nokori no bubun o shutokushi, anata-tachiwakyō sore o kasegu" (Get some rest, you guys earn it today) says Director Aya.

The team was relief that it over so soon, but the war is not over yet and the enemy is preparing to send more soldiers and for now the D.M.Z is secure once again plus the North Korean won't send any troops. Then, the next mission was being informed and the selected Rangers and Sentai is being given a message through their PDA so that they can get to the Helipad to head for their mission.

Now the selected members; Noah Carver, Hyde, KousakaRen, Fukami Retsu, Theo Martin and Flynn McAllister is to be send to assist SEATO forces inside Denpasar, Bali and orders are to protect the city from the invading U.A.O.E forces because it will be led by Cyborg Jody Thomson. SEATO Forces is led by Colonel Andrew Robertson; he was transferred from the Commonwealth 3 months ago.

Denpasar, Bali – Super Sentai Universe

11:40:24

Then, the selected Power Rangers and Super Sentai teams is now arriving at Denpasar in Bali but when they got there and everything was in flames.

"Kami watashi no ā,-gaiwamoeteiru" (Oh my god, the city is burning) says KousakaRen. "Mā, watashiwanen no madaarunegattenan'ninka no hitobitowatatakau tame nihidari" (Well, I just sure hope there is still some people left to fight) says Noah Carver. "Noanē, chīmu o rīdosurujunbigadekiteiru?" (Hey Noah, are ready to lead the team?) Hyde asked. "Sate, watashi no chīmurīdāga sore o okonaukotogadekimasushi, tabunwatashiwadekireba" (Well, if my team leader can do it and maybe I can) says Noah Carver.

When the Rangers and Sentai landed, they meet up with Colonel Andrew Robertson and he told them that the enemy is mostly concentrate somewhere in the East and West because the enemy soldiers are closing in but this time Cyborg Jody Thomson.

Once they got their info, the selected 6 Ranger and Sentai teams along with 5000 SEATO troops head eastward to clear enemy forces in order to catch up to Cyborg Jody Thomson and according to their PDA GPS that he is located somewhere further North. There were over 30,000 troops, Colonel Andrew Robertson and remaining SEATO force is now fighting back to retake the city.

"It's Morphine Time, Go-Go Megaforce" says Noah Carver. "Change Card, Tensou" says Hyde. "Engine Soul set, let's Go-On" says Kousaka Ren. "Beast On" says Fukami Retsu. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed" says Theo Martin. "RPM Get in Gear" says Flynn McAllister.

The team morphed into the Ranger or Sentai form as they reach the main enemy base, the East District is secure and then the remaining troops under Jody Thomson command is now standing down as he approach right in front of them.

"You are most indisputable, but that's why you are called Earth's defender" says Jody Thomson. "It's over Jody, you and your troops are surrounded so surrender" says Noah Carver. "You know for a Science geek, you know how to negotiate but sadly your negotiation is concluded" says Jody Thomson as he took out his primary weaponry. "Incoming!" Theo shouted.

"Go, we will handle the troops" says a SEATO soldier. "Let's kick his ass and let's drag his ass back to prison" says Flynn McAllister.

6 Rangers and Sentai fought Jody Thomson while SEATO troops is fighting Jody's forces, the defeat of Jody Thomson will mean that the city will be secure but Jody Thomson isn't the same person he was since he died and being turn into a Cyborg. Cyborg Jody Thomson is fighting using the 40mm Sword, the 6 team members were now facing and were closed to be slash but they made a counter measure against Cyborg Jody Thomson.

Then, Jody Thomson were immediately defeated and the area was possibly secure plus Jody was recapture again and he will be put in a secure solitary confinement. Colonel Andrew Robertson was thankful, the city is secure and now the teams immediately return back to the Sky Base for another job well done.

Sky Base – Skies of Southern Asia (Super Sentai Universe)

One hour later

Director Aya was pleased and the rest of the team cheered them, it was a great idea for Noah to lead a team and Noah was nervous but at the same time confident that he can lead the team into the battlefield.

"Noa-san, anata to anata no chīmuwatadaattōtekinaozzunichokumen shite iru" (Noah-san, you and your team just face overwhelming odds) says Miki. "Watashi wa Noa anata de hontōniinshō-tekinandakedo, anataga inshō-tekinashigoto o yatta" (I'm truly impressive in you Noah, you did an impressive job) says Director Aya. "Wareware dake de sekai o mamoruwatashitachi no shigoto o yatte, arigatōgozaimasu" (Thank you, we're just doing our job protecting the world) says Noah Carver.

"Dakara, toji, ikutsuka no kyūsoku o erukotogadekimasu" (So you may dismiss and get some rest) says Director Aya.

Noah and the team return back to the grand hall, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai rest up but some wanted to go and see Japan for themselves. The Super Sentai wanted to get to know their new comrades; they decide to either trained with them or give them a tour of the country in Japan.

Jayden and Takeru made a few spars in the training ground, Jayden believe that he and Takeru have something in common other than different universe.

"Sate, jeiden-san kaishisarerukotogadekimasu" (Okay, lets gets started Jayden-san) says TakeruShiba. "Chōdojeidenwatashi o yobidasu, watashiwaanatagairutokijunbigadekiteimasu" (Just call me Jayden, I'm ready when you are) says Jayden Shiba as Jayden make his swing. "Uwa ̄, anata no chīmurīdā wanushisamani kurabetehijōni subarashī desu" (Wow, your team leader is quite amazing compared to Lord-sama) says Hanaori Kotoha.

"Sate, jeidenwaidainashidō-shadeari, anatawakarekarananika o manabukotoga dekimashita" (Well, Jayden is a great leader and you could learn anything from him) says Emily. "Dakara, gakki o ensōsurunodesuka?" (So do you play instrument?) Emily asked. "Sate furūtojissaini, nan emirīwadōdesuka?" (Well a flute actually, what about you Emily?) Kotoha asked.

[Explosion] [Blasting] "Subete no renjāzu to sentai no chūi, warewarewa kōgeki o uketeirukabāsuruentori no anata no mottomochikai ten nisusundekudasai" (Attention all Rangers and Sentai, we are under attack proceed to your nearest point of entry to cover) says Captain Hafiz.

Enemy soldiers break in from the Engine room and also the runway, the Super Sentai and Power Rangers split up to cover more ground but mostly the enemy cannot get into the Intelligence room. Dino Thunder, Ninja Storm, RPM, Go-Onger, Abaranger and Hurricanger is now trying to stop the enemy forces coming from the Engine room, they will defend the second floor corridor that possibly leads towards the Intelligence room.

"Sā, warewarewa, kareraga interijensurūmunitōta tsusurumaeni sorera o teishisuruhitsuyōga arimasu" (Come on, we need to stop them before they get to the Intelligence Room) says Tori Hanson. "Donoyōnisorera no ōku o kite iru?" (How many of them are coming?) Yousuke Shiinai asked. "Māsukunakutomobōhan kamera, 4000 niyoru" (Well according to the security camera, 4000 at least) says Dustin as they got to the second Floor corridor.

"Karerawa sokoni, no wakare no o shiri o kikkushimashou" (There they are, let's kick his ass) says Hunter Bradley. "Dino Thunder, Power Up" says Conner, Kira and Ethan. "White Ranger, Dino Power" says Trent Fernandez. "Bakuryuu Chenji" (Bakuryuu Change) says Abaranger. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form" says Shane, Tori and Dustin. "Thunderstorm, Ranger form" says Hunter and Blake Bradley. "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form" says Cameron Watanabe.

"Ninpuu, Shinobi Chenji" (Ninpuu, Shinobi Chenji) says Hurricanger. "RPM Get in Gear" says RPM Series Operator. "Engine soul set, let's Go-On" says Go-Onger.

After the transformation, the 3 members of the Power Rangers and 3 members of the Super Sentai is now fighting hard against the well experience U.A.O.E Troops that were send to attack the Sky Base.

Meanwhile in the runway, the rest of the team is still fighting the enemy forces coming in therunway and there were thousands of enemy soldiers but the teamwork of both Power Rangers and Super Sentai is now repelling the enemy assault.

"Tekiheiwamadainterijensu-shitsunimukatteiruga, pawārenjā Sūpā Sentai waima, sorera o teishi shite iru" (Enemy soldiers is still heading into the Intelligence room, but Power Rangers and Super Sentai is now stopping them) says Officers in PA.

The remaining Power Rangers and Super Sentai at the runway fought against 200,000 troops, but mostly grand officer and the attack is led by Olympius plus the attack was successfully repelled back. Suddenly, Olympius brought someone even crueler and deadlier known as the Shredder leader of the Evil Ninja Foot Clan.

"Ā, iya, daremogawatashi o shureddāanatanishōkaisasete" (Oh no, everyone allow me to introduce to you the Shredder) says Jake Holling. "Masaka, karegatotemokyodaimasen" (No way, he's so huge) says Mamiya Natsuki. "Pawārenjā wasaishūtekinininjatātoruzuzuni, Sūpā Sentai to teikeisa rete irutowatashiwaanata no subete no tan'itsu no 1 o korosu" (Power Rangers is teaming up with Super Sentai, finally without the Ninja Turtles and I will kill every single one of you) says the Shredder.

Shredder was so powerful but the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle doesn't know about this, even though Shredder and his foot clan will now keep on fighting against the teamwork of the Power Rangers and Super Sentai. However, Shredder was then order to retreat from Lord Salazar and the enemy believes they have done enough damage to their base then the enemy must retreat to regroup.

"Suguretashigotowa, anataga isshoni subarashī chīmuwāku o yatta" (Excellent job, you've done an amazing team work together) says Director Aya. "Chīmuwāku to yūjōgasubete no okusamadearu, watashitachi haanzen'nasekai o ijisuruhitsuyōganani o subekika" (Teamwork and friendship is everything ma'am, we do what we have to keep the world safe) says Jake Holling.

"Watashi wa tīn'eiji· myūtanto· ninja· tātoruzuwakokoniitai" (I only wish the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were here) says Noah Carver. "Tīn'eiji myūta ntoninjatātoru karerawadare desuka?" (The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle who they are?) Masumi Inou asked. "Gesuidōnisundeiru watashitachi no uchū no naka no nyūyōkukara watashitachi no furuidōme ikuni" (Our old allies from New York City in our universe that live in the sewer) says T.J Johnson.

"Sate, anata no kyūyūga sore nitsuiterikaisuru dearou 1-nichi tabunshinpai to watashitachi no sensōnisanka shinai" (Okay, don't worry maybe one day that your old comrades will realize about it and join our war) says Director Aya.

Thus, the team was dismissed and now they are getting some much needed rest and relaxation. However, several Sentai boys were starting to get a love attraction and one of them that have a love attraction was Agri of Gosei Black but Emma went to see him because she believe before she morph and Agri must've peak on her butt.

[Emma cough] "Emma, nani o makkokonikuruno desuka?" (Emma, what do you come here for?) Agri asked nervously. "Anata wa watashi no o shirininozokanakattakotoga, sentō-chū, karu?" (Tell me something, during that battle did you peek on my butt?) Emma asked. "Ē to...Nai watashi wa shimasendeshita" (Um…no I didn't) says Agri. [Emma chuckles] "Shuenmatawa watashi no o shiri de nozoki, watashiga o shirikikku o shutokusuru 1tsu no hōhō o Aguri shite iruwasurenai dekudasai" (Remember Agri, starring or peaking at my butt is one way to get your butt kick by me) says Emma Goodall.

Agri must've felt attracted to Emma, he finally believe that he found a girlfriend for him same for Yousuke Shiinai, Fukami Retsu and Ishihara Gunpei. However, Fukami Retsu wants to ask Lily for a dinner tonight.

[Clear throat] "Rirī, anata wa koko de nani o shite iru?" (Lily, what are you doing here?) Fukami Retsu asked. "Sate, dono yō ni yūshoku ni kon'ya watashi o totte wa dōdesu ka?" (Well, how about taking me to dinner tonight?) Lily asked. "Tashika ni, watashi wa, randingupaddo de matte iru yo" (Sure, I'll be waiting at the landing pad) says Fukami Retsu.

Meanwhile, Yousuke is now arriving at the girl's bedroom to see Tori Hanson possibly to give a tour of Japan starting at Yousuke's hometown and where he start to led his team to face against Tao Zanto.

[Door opening] "Ā, Yōsuke wa anata ga koko de nani o shite iru?" (Oh, Yousuke what are you doing here?) Tori Hanson asked. "Watashi wa chūdan shite sumimasen, watashi wa watashi no furusato de tsuā ni o tsure suru yō ni naru" (I'm sorry to interrupt; I will like to take you for a tour in my hometown) says Yousuke Shiinai. "Tashika ni, watashi wa matte iru yo" (Sure, I'll be waiting) says Tori Hanson.

Fukushima, Japan

Super Sentai Universe

20:00:32

Yousuke and Tori arrive at Fukushima, Yousuke give a tour starting at the place where the first battle occurred between Jakanja and Hurricanger, Yousuke just get to the fine detail and not explain too much.

"Watashitachiha watashitachi no saisho no kaibutsu to tatakau doko ōbā ga aru" (Over there is where we fight our first monster) says Yousuke Shiinai. "Sore ga saisho no kaibutsudo no yō ni waruideshita ka?" (How bad was it the first monster?) Tori Hanson asked. "Sate, saisho no monsutā wa subarashī tatakai o okundeshita" (Well, the first monster did put up a great fight) says Yousuke Shiinai as both of them walk to the next place.

"Anata wa rīdāshippu ga anata no nō to onaji kurai ōkī baai, watashi wa gimon ni omou, shitte iru" (You know, I wonder if you leadership is as great as your brain) says Tori Hanson. "Watashi wa yori ōku no jōhō nashi de rīdā ni naru tame ni jissai ni wa, taihendatta to sugu ni watashi wa watashi no chīmu no rīdā ni natte kita" (Actually, it was hard for me to become a leader without more information and immediately I've become a leader of my team) says Yousuke Shiinai.

Then, Yousuke shows Tori about where Shurikenger die and Her Majesty too that died first then Shurikenger.

"Watashi wa joōheika ga Shurikenger no tame ni, onaji shinu koto o kii te gomen'nasai" (I'm sorry to hear that her Majesty die, same for Shurikenger) says Tori Hanson. "Sate, kare no seishin wa ima demo iki tsudzuke, wareware wa kare no hontō no namae o shitte suru kikai o eru koto ga arimasen" (Well, his spirits still lives on and we've never get a chance to know his real name) says Yousuke Shiinai. "Watashi wa, anata ga kakujitsu ni shiru koto o kakushin shite iru, shinpaishinai dekudasai" (Don't worry, I'm sure that you will know for sure) says Tori Hanson.

"Watashitachi wa tsugi no basho ni idō suru mae ni sate, watashi wa chōdo anata ga, watashi ga imamade atta naka de mottomo utsukushī on'nanokoda to iu koto" (Okay before we go to the next location, I just to say that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met) says Yousuke Shiinai. "Hontōni, anata wa utsukushī on'nanoko no subete ni anata ga deatta koto o itta no?" (Really, did you say that to the entire beautiful girl's you met?) Tori Hanson asked as she wrapped her arm around Yousuke.

"Jissai ni wa, watashi ga shita, hoka no utsukushī on'nanoko yori ni iu saisho no on'nanokodearu" (Actually, you are the first girl I've say to than any other beautiful girl) says Yousuke Shiinai as both of them kissed.

Osaka, Japan

Super Sentai Universe

20:30:33

Then, Fukami Retsu and Lily Evans got to Osaka about 30 minutes after Yousuke and Tori arrive in Fukushima plus Retsu take Lily to a Japanese noodle restaurant and Retsu want to stay cool because this is his first date with Lily.

"Insutantorāmen, anata ga hontōni kawaī utsukushī on'nanoko ni yoi jikan o toru hōhō o shitte iru" (Instant Ramen noodle, you really know how to take a cute beautiful girl a good time) says Lily Evans. "Mā shōjiki ni iu to, koreha rirī anatatowatashi no saisho no hidearu" (Well to be honest, this is my first date with you Lily) says Fukami Retsu.

Lily and Retsu finish eating about 40 minutes later, before they even head back to the Sky Base for some sleep and they went to see the sky at the park plus Retsu need to take this chance to get his first girlfriend.

"Hitotsu no shitsumon Retsu, anata ga kore wa anata ga deatta zentai no josei ni shimashita ka?" (Retsu one question, did you do this to the entire women you've met?) Lily Evan asked. "Jitsuwa, watashi wa mada gārufurendo o motte inakatta, anata wa watashi no saisho no 1dearu" (Actually, I haven't had a girlfriend yet and you are my first one) says Fukami Retsu.

"Hontōni, anata ga nozomu umakunara, watashi wa watashi ni kisu, anata no gārufurendodearu to" (Really, well if you want me to be your girlfriend then kiss me) says Lily Evans as Fukami Retsu kissed Lily. [Lily Exhale] "Kore wa watashi ga mae ni sore no yō ni nanika o kanjita koto ga nai, hōyō sa reru" (This is so embrace, I've never felt anything like it before) says Fukami Retsu.

"Anata wa sono yōna romanchikkuna, Retsu desu" (You are such a romantic, Retsu) says Lily Evans. "Dakara, watashi no gārufurendo ni naritaidesu ka?" (So do you want to be my girlfriend?) Retsu asked as Retsu continues kissing Lily. "Watashi wa anata no koto o koibito no shōnen no tame ni kotaete shimatta, to omoimasu" (I guess, you got your answered for that lover boy) says Lily Evans.

Looks like Retsu got his answer and then return back to the Sky Base for some nighttime sleep, Tori and Yousuke got just 30 minutes earlier than Retsu and Lily since it is almost time for bed which it had to be lights off in 22:40 pm then everyone went to sleep.

**Stay tune for Chapter 4 – Conquest and Piracy**

**On the next chapter: The United Alliance of Evil begin targeting the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, United Alliance of Super Sentai immediately respond to rescue the band of Pirates. Can the Pirate's cooperate? Fine out in the next episode of War on Both Universe.** (Words total: 4,400 words) (Page No: 11).


	4. Conquest and Piracy

**Chapter 4: Conquest and Piracy**

Tokyo, Japan – Super Sentai Universe

Day 15 – 07:30:20

October 2013

A week after the attack on the Sky Base, the United Alliance of Evil was being order to hold their position and the Super Sentai is now having a nice break time doubtful that the enemy will try to continue the attack plus Director Aya order the Power Rangers and Super Sentai to stay alert. Meanwhile, Emma went see Agri to ask him if he can take her for a breakfast and Agri didn't back down.

[Emma Cough] "Emma, anata wa koko de nani o shite iru?" (Emma, what are you doing here?) Agri asked. "Dono yō ni anatatowatashi wa Tōkyō de no chōshoku no tame ni iku ni tsuite?" (How about you and I go for a breakfast in Tokyo?) Emma Goodall asked. "Tashika ni, ikimashou" (Sure, let's go) says Agri.

Then, they got there an hour later and so far the enemy hasn't made any movement yet which give them enough time to get some breakfast or have some training to get ready for the inevitable.

"Dakara Ema wa, chōdo anata o dono yō ni furui kōkishin o tsuika shimasu ka?" (So Emma, just add a curiosity how old are you?) Agri asked. "Sate, 20-sai iru watashi no yūjin o mite mimashou to watashi wa rainen sotsugyō yoteidatta" (Well, let's see 20 years old which my friends and I were due to graduate next year) says Emma Goodall. "Watashi wa sore ga anata to issho ni tatakau tame no tokkendearu to itte suki ni narudeshou risun, sanshō shite kudasai" (I see, listen I will like to say that it is a privilege to fight alongside with you) says Agri.

"Aguri, anata wa subete no josei ni anata ga deatta koto o itta no?" (Agri, did you say that to every woman you've met?) Emma asked. "Jissai īe, anata wa watashi ga amarini mo itte kita daiichida to watashi wa watashi no gārufurendo dearu tō kiki shitai to" (Actually no, you are the first I've said too and I like to ask you to be my girlfriend) says Agri. "Watashitachiha chōshoku o sumasetara mā, watashi wa anata o oshiete agemashou" (Well, I'll tell you once we've finished our breakfast) says Emma Goodall.

After Emma and Agri finish their breakfast plus paid, they went to the park and now Emma will give the answer to Agri with one kiss.

"Sate, anata wa gārufurendo ni naritai anata wa watashi ni kisu shinakereba naranai" (Now then, you want to be girlfriend and you must kiss me) says Emma Goodall. "Anata ga sonoyōni, Emma to iunara" (If you say so, Emma) says Agri as Emma and Agri made their first kiss.

United Alliance HQ – Super Sentai Universe

Shanghai, China

09:34:54

Meanwhile, Lord Salazar is now having his dark soldier prepare a secret weapon which it will be unleashed in due time and Lord Salazar need that secret weapon to be a surprise for his enemy because it is a strongest weapon of all.

"My lord, what is this?" Lord Flurious asked. "Well, this is our secret weapon" says Lord Salazar. "Sore wa, watashi no shu utsukushīdesu" (It is beautiful, my lord) says Radiguet. "Watashitachiha kono atarashī buki, waga omo o hanatsu koto ga dekimasu ka?" (When can we unleash this new weapon, my lord?) Waruzu Giru asked.

"Yagate, watashi no yūjin to ima no watashitachiha kono atarashī buki o himitsu ni shite watashitachi no teki kara iji suru hitsuyō ga arimasu" (In due time, my friend and for now we must keep this new weapon a secret from our enemy) says Lord Salazar.

"Then, what is our next move my Lord?" Vrak asked. "Keep them occupied, have fun with them and wreak havoc on their city" says Lord Salazar.

However, Lord Salazar has enough monsters to be given to the entire warlord that fought with him and he is saving the secret weapon for something important in order the United Alliance of Evil to turn the tide of the war. Vrak was so glad he won't deal with Creepox again, but Lord Salazar did warn them that the band of pirates known as Gokaiger still pose a serious threat and they were order to capture the Gokaiger if sighted them.

United Alliance of Evil has about more than 5,000,000 troops enough for all scale warfare, the attack on the Super Sentai Sky Base was only a minor set back attack and the real full scale attack will come soon. United Alliance of Evil already taken control of Europe including Russia, France, Germany and the entire European Union nation except Great Britain but the United Alliance of Evil focus will be on Japan the main source of the Super Sentai.

Sky Base – Skies of Northwest Asia (Super Sentai Universe)

10:30:32

Emma and Agri already return back to the Sky Base after their breakfast, now the Power Rangers and Super Sentai will begin their training which it didn't take them some times to get right because unlike Troy and he is always ready for anything.

[Super Sentai Grunt] "Dakara yoi, soreha ase o yaburu shimasendeshita" (So good, it didn't break a sweat) says Jake Holling. "Otoko, dono yō ni anata no hitorihitori wa totemo ōku no enerugī ga kunren ni narimashita ka?" (Man, how did every one of you get so much energy to train?) Alata asked. "Watashi wa hontōni anata ga nani o itte iru no ka wakaranai" (I really don't know what you're talking about) says Jayden Shiba.

[Troy chuckle] "Tatoeba watashi o tsurete, watashi wa futsū ni watashi no jiyūna jikan no torēningu o sugosu to watashi wa nani no tame no junbi ga dekite" (Take me for example, I've normally spend my free time training and I'm ready for anything) says Troy Burrows. "Kimitachi wa kibishīdesu, anata mo, Haido to Aguri o utsu koto ga dekiru" (You guys are tough, you can even beat Hyde and Agri) says Eri.

"Sate, anata-tachi wa watashitachi ni tsuite motto manabubeki to watashitachi wa anata no atarashī no nakama ga iru node, watashitachiha oshie shimasu" (Well, you guys should learn more about us and we will teach since we're your new comrades) says Kevin. "Anata no izureka ga suiei o manabitai to Kebin baai wa, koko de saikō no insutorakutā desu" (Then if any of you want to learn swimming and Kevin here is the best instructor) says Mike. "Ima, burīfingurūmu ni chīmurīdārepōto o sumimasen" (Excuse me, team leader report into the briefing room now) says Bulk.

Then, the team leader of both Power Rangers and Super Sentai is now being report into the briefing room for a new mission which the Director is not keen on giving them a new assignment which is to save a bunch of Pirates.

"Sate sate atsumeru, watashitachiha atarashī wariate o eta" (Alright gather up, we got a new assignment) says Bulk. "Sate, kore wa watashi ga anata o ataeru koto ni manzoku shite inai misshon wa desuga juchū wa anata ga wariate o toru hitsuyō ga arimasunode chūmondesu" (Okay, this is a mission that I'm not satisfied on giving you but orders are orders so you must take the assignment) says Director Aya. "Wariate kantoku wa dono yō na?" (What kind of assignment Director?) Jayden asked.

"Anata no wariate wa gōkaijā to shite shira rete iru kaizoku no bando ni au kotodesu" (Your assignment is to meet up with the Band of Pirates known as Gokaiger) says Director Aya. "Watashi wa anata ga kaizoku no taba o shinrai shite inai, sanshō shite kudasai" (I see, you don't trust a bunch of Pirates) says Troy Burrows. "Zettai ni, soreha aka reddo kara no chūmon ga ari, wareware wa sentaku no yochi wanai" (Absolutely, but it is the order from Aka Red and we have no choice) says Director Aya.

The United Alliance of Super Sentai decides to dispatch the entire team of Power Rangers and Super Sentai to provide security for the arrival of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Only 6 team members will be meeting with Gokaiger; Troy Burrows Megaforce Red, Ban-Ban Akaza Deka Red, Satoru Akashi Bouken Red, Ronald James Finn Wolf Ranger, Fukami Gou Geki Violet and Dillon RPM Series Operator Ranger Black.

Outside Osaka, Japan – Super Sentai Universe

11:20:32

Several team will cover the West side and the other team is now covering the East Side, the Gokaiger was believe to rendezvous at the plain field outside Osaka which they have 2 ways of entry point that the enemy will attack.

"Karera ga kuru koko de, gokai gareon wa, Nihon no ryōkū ni haitte iru" (Here they come, the Gokai Galleon is entering the Japanese airspace) says Jake Holling over Radio. "Sore wa wareware ga don'na kurai heishi o mite inai koto o sukoshi bukimida" (It's a bit creepy that we haven't seen any dark soldiers) says Alata on the radio.

Several Sentai team saw some smoke in the sky, they believe it was just some small rockets but then it was actually 300 UAOE Fighters approaching as the Gokai Galleon is about to set down.

"Gokai Galleon, v odinochku vstrecha so svoimi soyuznikami" (Gokai Galleon, alone meeting with their allies) says Anatoly Zukav. "Tovarishch Zukav, kakovy vashi zakazy?" (Comrade Zukav, what are your orders?) Russian Pilot #1 asked. [Rapid firing] [Whizzing] "Ittai nani?" (What the hell?) Marvelous asked.

"Matte, karera wa ie ni mukatte iruto sore wa kore dakedesu" (Wait, they're heading home and that's it) says Mack Hartford. "Daremoga, tekihei wa gokai gareon ni mukatte kuru" (Everyone, enemy soldiers coming towards the Gokai Galleon) says Noah Carver on radio COM's. "Dono yō ni ōku no noa o kite iru?" (How many is coming Noah?) Troy asked.

"Anata wa 4 monsutā ni ki 3 man kurai heishi o motte, anata wa shureddā o eta" (You got thirty thousand dark soldiers coming with four monster and you got the Shredder) says Noah Carver on radio COM's. "Pairētsu no anata no bando wa, karera no atama ga kattōfu motte iru saisho no 1 ni narimasu" (You band of Pirates will be the first one to have their head cut off) says the Shredder.

"Warufuzake o teishi shi, sekiseki wa watashi ni itta koto o, watashi wa anata ga daredearu ka shiranaiga, watashi wa watashi no atarashī nakama to issho ni iku yo" (Stop screwing around, I don't know who you are but I'm going along with my new comrade that Aka Red told me) says Captain Marvelous.

Thus, Shredder led over 30,000 troops including 4 monsters to attack and take out the Gokai Galleon including the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. The other teams is now arriving to assist, the Shredder was never to be underestimated and the Hurricanger can still handle Shredder because they are ninja the same as Shredder.

However, Shredder forces is being beaten up and neutralized badly but then Lord Salazar immediately orders him to retreat leaving only the 4 monsters to play with the Power Rangers.

"Sate, shureddā wanaku natte ori 4tsu dake monsutā ga mada koko ni aru" (Well, the Shredder is gone and only four monsters is still here) says Don Dogoier. "No ga karera no o shiri o kerimashou" (Let's kick their ass) says Troy Burrows.

The entire team including Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger finishes the 4 monsters, the 4 monsters was so tough and it wasn't tough enough to stop the teamwork between the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

Sky Base – Skies of Southwest Asia (Super Sentai Universe)

13:20:22

As the Gokaiger and the rest of the team got back to the Sky Base, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger must see Director Aya and the rest of the team will get some rest for a job well done for protecting the Gokaiger.

"Anata wa karera ga daijōbuda to omoimasu ka?" (Do you think they'll be okay?) Jake asked. "Karera wa, pinku no on'nanoko wa chotto kawaī dearu koto dearubeki" (They should be, that pink girl is kinda cute) says Noah Carver. "Sā, soredewa ikutsu ka no nokori no bubun mina o eru koto ga deki" (Come on, let's get some rest everyone) says Emily.

Several Power Rangers went back to their rooms possibly to get some rest or perhaps do their homework; the Megaforce Power Ranger needs to finish writing the report and then submitted before their graduation day while several others are now training to get ready for the inevitable. Ninja Turtles almost lost their sensei and team leader Leo, it seems the Ninja Turtle has enough involve in the war in their lifetime and according to allied Intel those Ninja Turtles will sit this one out.

Just after the Gokaiger left the Director's office, Andros gets a called from Alpha 7 and stating that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is going sit this war out.

"Hello Andros, how are you?" Alpha 7 asked. "Great Alpha, is there any news about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle?" Andros asked. "Well Andros, I'm sorry to say that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is no longer available and according to my Intel they believe have almost lost their sensei and their team leader Leo since the war against the Kraang" says Alpha 7. "I see, thank you Alpha and just keep me posted" says Andros.

Andros were shock about it and he went to inform to his team about it before talking to the Director, it seems that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle has seen enough blood shed for a lifetime and they won't stick their shells into other people's war anymore because they're war is done.

"Direkutāaya wa, watashi wa anata ni tsūchi suruhitsuyōgāru mono ga arimasu" (Director Aya, there is something that I need to inform you) says Andros. "Sore wa andorosutō-san wa nanidesu ka?" (What is it Andros-san?) Director Aya asked. "Tīn'eiji· myūtanto· ninja· tātoruzu wa, sudeni karera wa sensō ga owattanara, ichido shureddā o teishi shite ori, karera wa hotondo karera no kyōshi to sono chīmurīdā o ushinatte shimatta" (The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles has already stop Shredder once, they're war was over and they've almost lost their teacher and their team leader) says Andros.

"Nani o itte iru?" (What are you saying?) Director Aya asked. "Karera wa jumyō no tame ni jūbun'na sensō o motte ita to shinjite, karera wa kono sensō no soto ni taizai o yotei sa rete iru" (They believe they had enough war for a lifetime, they are going stay out of this war) says Andros. "Watashi wa andorosutō-san arigatō, anata ga ima iku koto ga deki, sanshō shite kudasai" (I see, thank you Andros-san and you can go now) says Director Aya.

It was pretty devastated and then the Go-Busters and also Kyoryuger is now arriving to see Director Aya to join the war, it took less than 20 minutes to meet the Director and in the meantime the Gokaiger is trying to get to know their new comrades because Marvelous seems drawn to the amazing skill that Troy possess.

"Totemo subarashī to odoroku hodo, kare wa māberasu anata yori moso no yōna idaina senshida" (So great and amazing, he's such a great warrior than you Marvelous) says Joe Gibken. "Kare wa idaina senshi to amarini mo kawaī hitotsuda" (He's a great warrior and a cute one too) says Luka Millfy. "Kare no namae wa toroibarouzu, megafōsu sūpāmegafōsu reddo renjā desu" (He's name is Troy Burrows, Megaforce and Super Megaforce Red Ranger) says Jake Holling.

"Anatahadare?" (Who are you?) Don Dogoier asked. "Watashi wa mōshiwake arimasenga, watashinonamaeha anata no shiriai o tsukuru tame ni jeiku ho ringu mega fo ̄su burakku renjā sūpāmegafōsu gurīnrenjā no yorokobi desu" (I'm sorry, my name is Jake Holling Megaforce Black Ranger and Super Megaforce Green Ranger pleasure to make your acquaintance) says Jake Holling. "Yorokobi, watashi wa don doggoiyā gokai gurīnda" (Pleasure, I'm Don Dogoier Gokai Green) says Don Dogoier.

"Jiamoran, megafōsu sūpāmegafōsu ierōrenjā" (Gia Moran, Megaforce and Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger) says Gia Moran. "Ruka mirufi gokai ierō" (Luka Millfy Gokai Yellow) says Luka Millfy. "Ema gudōru, megafōsusūpāmegafōsupinkurenjā" (Emma Goodall, Megaforce and Super Megaforce Pink Ranger) says Emma Goodall. "Ahimu do~ufamīyu gokai pinku" (Ahim De Famille Gokai Pink) says Ahim De Famille.

"Noakāvu~ā, megafōsusūpāmegafōsuburūrenjā" (Noah Carver, Megaforce and Super Megaforce Blue Ranger) says Noah Carver. "Jō gibuken gokai burū" (Joe Gibken Gokai Blue) says Joe Gibken. "Orion, sūpāmegafōsushirubārenjā" (Orion, Super Megaforce Silver Ranger) says Orion. "Ikari Gai, Gokai shirubā" (Gai Ikari, Gokai Silver) says Gai Ikari. "Osoreirimasuga, Toroi no otoko wa, kare ga mada kekkondearu to iu koto desu?" (Excuse me, is that Troy guy is he married yet?) Luka asked.

"Īe, kare wa mada gārufurendo o motte imasenga, anata wa tameshite mite, kare ni jibun jishin o motomeru koto ga dekimasu" (No, he hasn't have a girlfriend yet but you can try and ask him yourself) says Emma Goodall. [Alarm ringing] "E e, watashi wa ninmu ni shite iru?" (Eh, I'm on the mission?) Luka asked. "Tadashī, watashi wa chīmu o rīdo shi, sonoyōni oitsuku tame ni shiyou to shite imasu" (Correct, I'm leading the team and so try to keep up) says Gia Moran.

Then, the UAOE is now sending troops to wreak havoc and now 6 team's members; Gia Moran, Luka Millfy, Emma Goodall, Ahim De Famille, Urara Ozu and Madison Rocca will now prevent the enemy troops from causing any more damage this time at the city of Kyoto.

Kyoto, Japan – Super Sentai Universe

15:30:21

Over 2,000 UAOE Troops is now attacking Kyoto and creating some rampage, but then 6 team members of the women Power Rangers and Super Sentai led by Gia Moran is now arriving at Kyoto using the new Sky Chopper Mk IV.

"Super Mega Mode" says Gia and Emma. "Gokai Chenji" (Gokai Change) says Luka and Ahim. "Mahou Henshin" says Urara Ozu. "Magical Source, Mystic Force" says Madison Rocca.

After the henshin, the girls attack the UAOE troops rampage the city and so far so good that the fighting last for one hour plus the city of Kyoto was secure and all 2,000 UAOE troops are neutralized. When the city is secure, the citizen cheer the heroes and Lord Salazar is now watching the event occurred but he is waiting for the right moment to unleash the secret weapon.

Sky Base – Skies of Asia (Super Sentai Universe)

17:30:44

2 hours later, the girls were being called by Director Aya and they did an impressive job by securing the city of Kyoto plus it was a good idea for Gia to lead her own team for this mission.

"Omedetō jia wa, anata to anata no chīmu ga inshō-tekina shigoto o shite iru" (Congratulation Gia, you and your team have done an impressive job) says Director Aya. "Arigatōgozaimasu, watashitachiha chikyū to uchū o mamoru tame ni nani o shinakereba naranai ka yaru direkutā" (Thank you, Director we do what must be done to protect the Earth and the universe) says Gia Moran. "Sore wa, on'nanoko no chīmuwākuda" (It's a girl teamwork) says Emma Goodall.

"Watashi wa sore ni dōi surudarou, soreha on'nanoko no chīmuwāku o motte tanoshikatta" (I would agree with that, it was fun to have girl teamwork) says Ahim De Famille. "Sate, kyakka anata no chīmu ni watashi no oiwai o watasu" (Well dismiss, pass my congratulation to your team) says Director Aya.

Then, the girls head back to the grand hall where all the Sentai and Power Rangers is hanging out or perhaps playing chest to kill some time.

[Exhale] "Amējingu, wareware no on'nanoko wa chōdo subarashī chīmuwāku o tsukuru" (Amazing, we girls just make a great teamwork) says Eri. "Sate, watashi wa jeiku to dēto o motte irunode junbi o suru hitsuyō ga" (Well then, I have to be ready because I have date with Jake) says Gia Moran. "Tashika ni, kōun watashi no yūjin, sore wa totemo romanchikkudesu" (Sure, good luck my friend and it is so romantic) says Ahim De Famille as Gia left the Grand Hall.

"Kimitachi ga soko ni subarashikatta, sore wa anata ni watashitachi no atarashī nakama to shite otoko o motte iru subarashī aidea ga aru" (You guys were great out there, it is a great idea to have you guys as our new comrade) says Moune. "Sate hitotsu no koto o rikai shite, watashitachiha chikyū, kankyō, uchū o mamoru tame ni okonawa reru hitsuyō ga ari, mata, ikimono to nani o subeki ka" (Well understand one thing, we do what needs to be done to protect the Earth, environment, universe and also the living being) says Emma Goodall.

"Sate, tabun watashitachi wa anata no pikunikku ya tsuā itsuka motsu otoko o hensai suru koto ga dekimasu" (Okay, maybe we can repay you guys with a picnic or a tour someday) says Mamiya Natsuki. "Watashitachi wa chōdo watashitachi wa sore ga subetedesu shira sete, sore o tanoshiminishiteimasu" (We are looking forward to it, just let us know that's all) says Ronny Robinson.

Osaka, Japan – Super Sentai Universe

20:20:11

Jake and Gia went to Osaka and they want to see the city for themselves, Jake and Gia will become a great couple in the future and possibly they will get married sooner or later when they are adult.

"It is great to fight with new friends, Gia" says Jake Hollings. "Yeah, you know maybe when we are adult and we can do more than just being a couple like a married couple" says Gia Moran. "Wow, normally I would ask you that but I'll take it just we planned it first" says Jake Holling.

"Sure, it is beautiful scenery in Japan" says Gia Moran. "It was great idea for us to work together with our new friends" says Jake Holling. "You know maybe they will understand about our fighting and so that we can fight together" says Gia Moran. "They'll learn beside I kinda like that Green and Silver Pirates Sentai, I feel like I should teach them some soccer trick" says Jake Holling.

Jake kisses Gia because finally Jake has got his own girlfriend, he will try to protect from certain danger and possibly he will soon become Gia's future husband but Jake believe that the alliance is working because he is feeling the friendship growing. 2 hours later, Jake and Gia return back to Sky Base to get some rest and hopefully they will continue to keep fighting towards the United Alliance of Evil.

**Stay tune for Chapter 5 – TMNT Retaliation**

**On the next chapter: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle and their allies were having a vacation until they were secretly under attack by the United Alliance of Evil. After the attack, April O'Neil made a phone call towards Andros the Red Space Ranger to notify them that the TMNT is joining the war. **(Words Total: 3,876) (Page No: 9)


	5. TMNT Retaliation

**Chapter 5: TMNT Retaliation**

Miami, Florida (U.S.A) – Power Ranger Universe

Day 20 – 09:30:20

October 2013

As Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces is still battling the United Alliance of Evil, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle is now at Miami in Florida to have some relaxation vacation and since the people of America is no longer scare by the 4 talking turtles. However, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle is not having a vacation alone and they are with a few friends; Casey Jones, April O'Neil, Vern, Miwa and also Spike the Turtle.

"This is a nice scenery, it's too bad sensei is not here" says April O'Neil. "Father is not ready yet to see the surface after his injury" says Miwa/Karai. "Well, all I know that we will never have to bother with Shredder anymore" says Raphael. "Shredder may be back, but he will never bother us again and New York is safe" says Casey Jones.

"You know, Andros inform me that Shredder has return but I've told him that we can no longer step into any war and our war is done" says Leonardo. "You said it Leo, we've almost lost our own team leader" says Michelangelo. "I've almost lost my boyfriend" says Miwa. "Come on Miwa, don't bring that subject in" says Leonardo. "Stop being so hard head, we could be a great couple" says Miwa.

"Yeah, good luck with GIRLFRIEND" says Michelangelo. [Chuckles and Laugh] "Really you guys, that prank really gets old you know" says Raphael. "You know, I wouldn't mind to meet your Power Ranger friend" says Casey Jones. "Yeah, I would too Casey" says Leonardo. "So this is what feels likes living in the surface world?" Raphael asked. "That's right Raph, I've only wish it could be like this" says April O'Neil.

After spending time at the beach, the TMNT team members head for the city and to see the city from up high on the roof but they didn't know that they were being followed by someone. So they spend their vacation week seeing the city, it didn't quite draw too much attention and Master Splinter was proud to see his student went to the surface world with some much courage and bravery.

That night, the Ninja Turtles made it back to the last destination and suddenly Leonardo sense something was wrong because the city town square is empty.

"Where is everyone?" Casey asked. "This doesn't make any sense, the town square normally filled with lots of tourist which it is not midnight yet" says Donatello. "They are asleep my friend" says Vrak. "I've heard about you, you are Vrak and the enemy of the Megaforce Power Ranger" says Leonardo. "Correct, now my orders are to put you out of your misery" says Vrak as he sends in his Loogies.

Vrak led over 4,000 Loogies under Lord Salazar's order to secretly take out the Ninja Turtle before they have a chance to get in contact with their allies, but Lord Salazar inform Vrak that if his force is about to be overwhelm then retreat and the U.A.O.E will presume that the TMNT will join the war.

The battle rages for 4 hours but nobody seems to hear the noise because according to Vrak that everyone in Miami is asleep, there is a possibility that they are under a sleep spell that they can hear to sound of fighting happening in the streets and that goes same for the Miami Dade Police Department.

"What the—you've defeated my troops, I'm going to kill you" says Vrak. "Brother Wait, Lord Salazar wants you to retreat and we can only assume the worse" says Prince Vekar. "Fine, I'll be back for you and you can't hide from your allies" says Vrak as he disappears. "He's gone, so what can we do know?" Casey Jones asked. "Well, let's talk to sensei about it" says Leonardo.

New York City (U.S.A) – Power Ranger Universe

2 days later

12:30:32

The TMNT team return back to New York just prior to their vacation last day, they meet up with Master Splinter at the Hospital which he will be getting out today and April's dad decide to buy them some lunch plus it give them some time to talk about the attack 2 days ago.

"The United Alliance of Evil you say attacked you?" Professor O'Neil asked. "Correct, we thought we could avoid the war since Shredder is defeat or return and Shredder never bother us anymore" says Raphael. "Did you call Andros yet Leo?" Professor O'Neil asked. "Well, I did return his call but that was 2 weeks before the attack begin" says Leonardo.

"I see, my son's you have always been the greatest ninja and keeping the street safe" "I'm proud to be both your master and your father, now it seems you are need some place else since the Kraang is destroyed" says Master Splinter. "Can we really make a difference this time?" Donatello asked. "I have faith in you, my sons" says Master Splinter. "Well, how about it guys let's go and help our Power Ranger comrade?" Leonardo asked. "You know, I'll stay and watch my dad" says Miwa.

"Casey and I will go along with you" says April O'Neil. "How about you Slide?" Raphael asked. "Well, I'll stay here to take over your job" says Slide. "Good and TMNT teams, we are now back in action" says Leonardo.

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle get everything ready, Leo made a phone call to Andros and it was secure line that Donnie invented that can contact anyone no matter where they are.

Sky Base – Skies of South Asia (Super Sentai Universe)

Day 23 – 10:20:42

October 2013

Meanwhile, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is now taking a break and Andros is sometimes like to sit on the sofa thinking about the friendship between his team and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.

"Andorosutō, anata wa daijōbudesushi machigatte iru mono o oshie?" (Andros, are you okay and tell me what's wrong?) Date Kenta asked. "Watashi wa, watashi wa subete no watashinojinsei no tame ni korera no hen'i kame ni tsuite no komakai kangaete kita kotodashi, karera wa wareware ga saisho ni au watashitachi no mottomo chikai nakama no 1datta" (I'm fine, I've been thinking about these Mutant Turtle for all my life and they were one of our closest comrade that we first meet) says Andros.

"Anata wa, karera wa anata ga, ninja tātoru sore ga yuiitsu no saikō no dōmeikuni o ketsujō suru koto ga totemo kanashī kanjite inai ketsujō" (You miss them don't you, the Ninja Turtle and it feel so sad to miss the only best allies) says Miku Imamura. "Jissai ni wa, watashitachi no uchū no chīmu wa hontōni karera ni son'nani o ketsujō shi, wareware wa, karera ga chikyū o mamoru tame ni watashitachi no tatakai ni sanka shite hoshī dakeda" (Actually, our Space team really miss them so much and we've only wish they would join our fight to protect Earth) says Cassie Chan.

[Phone ringing] "Sore wa, Reonarudo, ninjatātoruzu no izureka oda to kare ga kyō watashi ni yobidashite iru riyū wa nanideshita ka?" (It's Leonardo, one of the Ninja Turtles and what was the reason he's calling me today?) Andros asked. "Sonogo, andorosu sore ni kotaete" (Then answered it, Andros) says Chisato Jougasaki.

"Hello Leo, what do I honor the pleasure on having you calling me today?" Andros asked. "Well, my teams like to join you in the war against the United Alliance of Evil" says Leonardo. "Wait a minute, how do you—"About the United Alliance of Evil, well they attack us at Miami out of nowhere" says Leonardo. "Oh great, I knew this would happen and don't worry I'll come and pick you up" says Andros.

"Who else is coming and what sorts of equipment are you bringing?" Andros asked. "Well, only 6 members including Shellraizer vehicle and also our weaponry" says Leonardo. "Okay, I'll come and pick you up" says Andros as he hangs up the phone. "Nani ga andorosutō-san ga okotte iru no?" (What is going on Andros-san?) Miki asked. "Okusama wa, watashi ga tīn'eijimyūtantoninjatātoru o pikkuappu shite, watashi wa sukaichoppā no izureka o kari teru kyokuchō ni tsūchi suru hitsuyō ga arimasu" (Ma'am, I need to inform to the Director that I'm borrowing one of the Sky Chopper to pick up the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle) says Andros.

"Karera wa sensō ni sanka suru koto o kimeta koto ga arimasu ka?" (Have they decided to join the war?) Director Aya asked as she approaches Andros. "Hai okusama ga, watashi wa karera ni sentakushi to aku no yunaiteddoaraiansu ga hisoka ni kōgeki o ataete inai" (Yes ma'am, but I didn't give them a choice and the United Alliance of Evil secretly attacks them) says Andros. "Sore wa, mondaide wa chīmu no mae ni saisho ni watashi ni ai ni kokode wa sorera o motarasu monode wa arimasen" (It doesn't matter, bring them here to see me first before the team) says Director Aya.

Andros use one of the Sky Choppers to pick up the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, they waited outside New York City and the Space Ranger couldn't believe it that they are seeing they're Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle is coming back to join the war against the United Alliance of Evil led by Lord Salazar.

Which took about 2 hours to pick them up then return back, eventually the Turtles arrive at the Sky Base just in time for lunch hour but first they must see Director Aya and Andros inform that when they are approach the Director and they will immediately speak Japanese.

"Direkutāaya wa, wareware wa tīn'eijimyūtantoninjatātoru wa ima anata ni hōkoku shite imasu" (Director Aya, we the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle is now reporting to you) says Leonardo. "Watashi no totsuzenhen'i-tai no nakama o kangei shi, andorosu wa anata ni tsuite no watashinosubete ni itta to anata no chīmu wa fukaku kangei sa rete iruga, mottomo jūyōna no wa, chikyū to uchū o mamoru tame ni sensō ni sanka shite kurete arigatō" (Welcome my mutant comrade, Andros told me all about you and your team is deeply welcome but most importantly thank you for joining the war to protect the Earth and Universe) says Director Aya.

"Sore wa watashitachi no yorokobidesu, watashitachi wa anata no subete o shien suru tame ni watashitachiha nanigadekiruka o okonaimasu" (It's our pleasure, we will do what we can to assist all of you) says Leonardo. "Guddo, ima sōdaina rōka de anata no nakama o mitasu" (Good, now meet your comrades at the grand hallway) says Director Aya. "Watashitachi to issho ni kite, watashi wa anata no michi o shōkai shimasu" (Come with me guys, I'll show you the way) says Andros.

The teenage mutant ninja turtle teams is now exiting the Director's office and then went to the grand hallway, the Super Sentai were surprise to meet the Turtles and several Power Ranger team has never met the Turtles only the Power Ranger Space has been the first to meet the Mutant Ninja Turtles but not April or Casey Jones.

Andros explain to the Super Sentai about them, immediately the Super Sentai accept them as their comrade and just as they were about to settle in with their new friends then alarm sounds.

"Kuso ̄, watashi wa jibun jishin o dōnyū shiyou to shite ita to ima, watashitachiha shimei o motte" (Damn, I was about to introduce myself and now we got a mission) says Raphael. "Kanashī koto wa arimasen sate, anata no chīmu wa, watashitachi no chīmu no sapōto o teikyō shiyou to shite iru" (Well don't be sad, your team is going to provide support of our team) says Kenta Date.

Now 6 random team members along with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle that will provide support will now head for Hong Kong to take down enemy warehouse. The 6 random members; Shun Namiki of Mega Blue, Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson Blue Space Ranger, Cassie Chan Pink Space Ranger, Miku Imamura Mega Pink, Minoru Uesagi of Green Racer and Justin Blake Blue Turbo Ranger.

Hong Kong, China – Super Sentai Universe

15:50:00

The 6 random teams along with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is now heading to Hong Kong to take down the enemy weapons warehouse sighted near the Hong Kong Harbor, the warehouse is possibility of enemy weapons and Megazord plus they're mission is to disrupt and also destroyed their weapons. TMNT teams will enter the warehouse from east side while the 6 random teams will enter from the west side, they must clear out enemy warehouse and if possible destroy enemy weaponry inside the warehouse.

In the west entrance were little resistance, the 6 teams manage to sneak it and silently take down the guard then enter the warehouse and the TMNT also enter the warehouse from the east entrance.

"Watashi no yūjin wa, asoko no mashin ga Serpentera to rōdo· Zeddote sekkei o shita mottomo kyōryokuna mashin no izurekadearu" (My friends, that machine over there are Serpentera and one of the most powerful machines that was design by Lord Zedd) says Cassie Chan. "Karera ga modotte sore o sai kōchiku shiyou to shite iru, watashitachi wa sorera o teishi suru hitsuyō ga arimasu" (They are trying to rebuild it back, we need to stop them) says Minoru Uesagi.

Therefore, the 6 Random Teams and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle attack the inside of the warehouse plus it immediately startled Goldar and Ecliptor which isn't what they expected but they didn't back down from a fight. There were about 2,000 troops inside that warehouse, 6 team members and TMNT teams fought back with courage and teamwork against their enemies.

Goldar is trying to protect the weapon that Lord Zedd is desperate enough to restore, the dark soldiers is trying to defend Serpentera but as the enemy is busy and Donnie is now planting the explosive on Serpentera.

"Sate min'na, watashi wa bakuhatsu o settei suru tame ni sūbun dake no hitsuyō-sei o shimashita" (Alright everyone, I've just a need a few minutes to set the explosive) says Donatello. "Anata wa donī-san ni okonawa reru made yoi, watashitachi wa anata o mamorimasu" (Good, we will protect you until you are done Donnie-san) says Minoru Uesagi.

Donnie is placing about 10 explosive all over Serpentera and also the driver seat, it's so hard for Donnie to concentrate since you have your enemy firing at you and your best hope is to rely on your comrade to make sure the job is done.

Eventually, the explosive was place and now they must get out of the warehouse because according to the explosive they have about 2 hours 30 minutes to get to the roof then get out.

"Bakuhatsu no daremoga, bakuhatsu-tekina basho to eta 2-jikan 30-bu" (Everyone, explosive place and ETA of detonation 2 hours 30 minutes) says Donatello. "Sate sate, soredewa koko kara dete mimashou" (Alright, let's get out of here) says Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson.

Then, they extraction chopper arrive and when they got up the roof then the explosive will detonate in 2 minutes left and now with little time spare then they have to jump inside the chopper.

Finally, everyone is present and accounted for then the explosive detonate plus destroying everything inside that warehouse including Serpentera. Then, they return back to the Sky Base for a job well done and now Director Aya wants to pass her congratulation to the TMNT sensei but sadly he could come.

Sky Base – Skies of South Asia (Super Sentai Universe)

18:40:22

Director Aya was glad to have TMNT with the alliance; she knows it is hard to forget something and now it is good to have the Mutant Turtles joining the war with the alliance against their enemies.

"Watashi no yūjin ya ninja tātoruchīmu wa, anata no sābisu no tame ni saido arigatō" (My friends and the Ninja Turtle team, thank you again for your service) says Director Aya. "Watashitachiha, yori ōkina rieki no tame ni yatte iru, sore ga masutāsupurintā ga koko ni inai no wa zan'nendesu" (We're doing for the greater good, it is a shame that Master Splinter is not here) says Leonardo.

"Sore wa, watashi wa kare ga anata ga sensō ni sanka suru koto o hokori ni omoinode, ureshīdearu koto o kakushin shite iru daijōbuda" (It's okay, I'm sure that he is proud and so glad to have you joining the war) says Director Aya.

Then, the team return back to the grand hall since it is almost sun down and Emma went with Agri to his apartment to get some sleep there for one night. Emma left there just after dinner time at the mess hall, she use then teleported to Kyoto and the TMNT is now having their chance to meet the Super Sentai.

"Sūpā Sentai no daremoga, watashi wa tīn'eijimyūtantoninjatātoru anata ni shōkai sa sete" (Everyone of the Super Sentai, allow me to introduce to you the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle) says Andros. "Yorokobi ga anata no subete no hito o mitasu tame ni; wareware wa dōshi to shite anata o tasukeru tame ni zenryoku de tsukushimasu" (Pleasure to meet everyone of you; we will do in our best to help you as comrades) says Leonardo.

The Sentai was surprise to see talking turtles and this is the first time the Super Sentai is having a Mutant Turtle fighting with them, they are glad and so as the Power Ranger were glad to have the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle fighting with them side by side.

Kyoto, Japan – Super Sentai Universe

21:03:23

Meanwhile, Emma found Agri's apartment and knocking on his door at room 153 which Agri isn't expecting anyone unlike Emma since Agri believe he did have a love crush on Emma Goodall.

[Door Opening] "Konbanwa, Gōsei burakku" (Good evening, Gosei Black) says Emma Goodall. "Emma wa, watashi wa anata ga kite ita koto o shitte iru to, naibu kite kudasai masendeshita" (Emma, I didn't know that you were coming and please come inside) says Agri as Emma enters Agri's apartment. "Uwa ̄, sutekina apāto, dare ga seikaku ni anata ga anata no gārufurendo igai no kitai shite iru" (Wow, nice apartment and who exactly are you expecting other than your girlfriend) says Emma Goodall.

"Watashi wa deai-kei de dōsa suru yō ni shiyou to shite iru shichō ga, kon'ya issho ni netaidesu ka?" (Listen, I'm trying to work out on dating but would like to sleep with tonight?) Agri. "Tashika ni, watashi wa Aguri anata to issho ni nemasu" (Sure, I will sleep with you Agri) says Emma Goodall as Emma kisses Agri.

Then, Emma and Agri continue kissing as they went into bed even open their clothes with Agri only wearing jeans and Emma just wear her bra also her small jeans then after 30 minutes later both of them went to sleep.

**Warning, writing description is advice.**

**Stay tune for Chapter 6 – Haunted Mansion, Part 1**

**On the next chapter: Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces were task to investigate a strange mansion on top of Alps, it is rumored to be Hitler's private palace and it was abandon every since and strange activity has been occurred since U.S.A Army left Bavaria after the war is over. Will the Rangers see what lies inside the Mansion, find out in the episode. **(Words Total: 3,338) (Page No: 8)


	6. Haunted Mansion, Part 1

**Chapter 6: Haunted Mansion, Part 1**

Bavaria, Germany – Super Sentai Universe

Hitler's Mansion

Day 29 – 20:30:20

October 2013

Just days after the TMNT retaliation against the United Alliance of Evil, the enemy forces is still haven't launch their secret weapon but Lord Salazar believe he wish to unleash the new weapon next year. Meanwhile, Lord Salazar just sends in No Joke to make some havoc inside Hitler's Mansion in the Mountain of the Alps in Bavaria and normally tourist is visiting the mansion since it is night time.

The tour was about to be over, the tourist were about to heading out the exit and No Joke is making his move to give a nice scare plus using his clown troops to do the scaring part so that the tourist can easily be running for their life.

"Look, zombie clown!" says American Tourist #1. "Let's get out of here, mate" says English Tourist #1.

Therefore, the tourists run for their life and there were about 200 tourist run for their life then almost every single zombie clown, werewolf and many other dark creatures appear. No Joke has complete his mission, Lord Salazar immediately inform No Joke that he must trap the Power Rangers and their allies so that their fear can spread.

"Good job No joke, Vrak trained you well" says Lord Salazar. "Yes my lord, I was trained by the best" says No Joke. "Good, maybe your act will draw the attention of those wretched Power Rangers and Super Sentai" says Lord Salazar. "Yes my lord, it will be my pleasure" says No Joke.

However, they didn't know that one of the tourists is actually an undercover agent from the United Alliance of Super Sentai and the message immediately reaches towards to Director Aya then from her to the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

Sky Base – Skies over China (Super Sentai Universe)

Day 30 – 10:30:32

October 2013

The Power Rangers and Super Sentai were just finishing breakfast, the new mission reach just exactly at 11:00 am and the info arrive 30 minutes later since the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is now hanging out.

"Chekkumeito, watashi no sentai yūjin" (Checkmate, my Sentai friends) says Emma Goodall. "Masaka, shikashi, dono yō ni sono kantan ni chesu o purei shinai nodesu ka?" (No way, but how did you play Chess that easily?) Minoru asked. "Sate, watashi wa saikō kara manabutashi, anata ni wa, ikutsu ka no ressun ga hitsuyōna baai wa, kare wa chesu no senmonkadakara u~esu· Korinzu o irai" (Well, I've learn from the best and if you need some lesson ask Wes Collins because he's an expert on Chess) says Emma Goodall.

[Chuckles] "Ōmaigoddo Minoru wa, anata wa jibun dakede wa on'nanoko ni nagura shimatta" (Oh my god Minoru, you just got yourself beaten by a girl) says Carlos Vallerte. "Hijō ni omoshiroi, watashi wa anata ga watashitoisshoni chesu o mite mitai" (Very funny, I like to see you play chess with me) says Minoru Uesagi. "Tashika ni, itsu demo, ikanaru riyū de" (Sure, any time and for any reason) says Carlos Vallerte.

Meanwhile, the team leader is being summoned by the Director for a new mission and the location is at the former Reich Prime Minister Mansion named Adolf Hitler.

"Chottomatte, anata wa Adorufu· hitorā no teitaku ga haunted sa rete imasu ka?" (Wait a minute, are you the mansion of Adolf Hitler is haunted?) Wesley Collins asked. "Watashi wa okusama ni okotte iru no ka, basho wa kankō-chidearu kotodearu koto o omotta?" (I thought that place is to be a tourist attraction, what's been going on ma'am?) Jack Landers asked. "Tatoeba, kono kaibutsu no tame ni, pierozonbi tomo monsutā no mokugeki jōhō ga arimashite iru" (There is been sighting of clown zombies and also monster, for example this monster) says Director Aya.

"Vrak sonogo, kare ga modotte i bakku sa reta baai ni wa, jōdanmasen" (That's No Joke, if Vrak is back then he's back) says Troy Burrows. "Sate, wareware wa sore ga kakunin sa rereba chōsa suru 16 no menbā o sōshin suru hitsuyō ga ari, wareware wa sono yashiki o kakuho suru tame ni, daremoga sōshin sa remasu" (Well, we need to send 16 members to investigate if it is confirmed and we will send everyone to secure that mansion) says Director Aya.

Therefore; the selected members of 16 peoples will be going first to investigate and it is 8 Sentai and 8 Power Ranger members; Kira Ford Dino Thunder Yellow, Ethan James Dino Thunder Blue, Tyzonn Mercury Ranger, Ronny Robinson Overdrive Yellow Ranger, Emma Goodall Megaforce and Super Megaforce Pink, Gia Moran Megaforce and Super Megaforce Yellow, Jake Holling Megaforce Black and Super Megaforce Green for the Power Rangers.

As for the selected member of Sentai that will be coming along; Ishihara Gunpei Go-On Black, Agri Gosei Black, Takaoka Eiji Bouken Silver, Ranru Itsuki Abare Yellow, Mamiya Natsuki Bouken Yellow, Ahim De Famille Gokai Pink, Luka Millfy Gokai Yellow and also the Sentai Fan Boy Gai Ikari. However, their mission will begin just after sun down because the incident happen during night time and their orders is to investigate the mansion then return back to the Sky Base.

Bavaria, Germany – Super Sentai Universe

Hitler's Mansion

20:30:20

October 2013

Now just after dinner time, the 16 Power Rangers and Sentai members arrive at the mansion plus they bring their morpher just in case if anything happens. So far upon entering the mansion, everything was okay and they decide to head downstairs into the tunnel according to the Intel pictures given.

"Uwa ̄, ton'neru wa gōsuto su ni rīdo shite iru" (Wow, a tunnel is leading into the ghost nest) says Ethan James. "Īsan wa, anata wa sore o itte teishi suru koto ga deki sore ga watashi o hau" (Ethan, can you stop saying that and it creeps me out) says Kira Ford. [Distance echo] "Sate, kono chika ton'neru wa creepiness-yō + A o ataemasu" (Okay, this underground tunnel gives an A+ for creepiness) says Gia Moran in nervous reaction.

"Min'na o shinpai shinaide, subete no eiyū wa karera no kyōfu o fukumu mono o kokufuku suru koto ga dekimasushi, sore ga toru subete wa yūkan'naru kotodesu" (Don't worry everyone, every hero can overcome anything including their fear and all it takes is to be brave) says Jake Holling. [Loud Screaming] "Sate, kono teitaku wa hontōni watashi o kowagara seru tame ni hajimete iru" (Okay, this mansion is really starting to scare me) says Gia Moran as she grab Jake's arm.

"Noah, watashi ga kowai" (Noah, I'm scared) says Ahim De Famille. "Sore wa daijōbuda, watashi wa koko ni iru to, korera no yūrei wa anata ni gai o ataeru koto ga dekimasen" (It's okay, I'm here and these ghost can't harm you) says Noah Carver. [Jake nodded]

The 16 selected Power Rangers and Super Sentai members were walking into a hunted mansion and also entering the underground tunnel where the SS used as Headquarters to protect Hitler in case of any treaty. There was once an assassin attempt on Hitler on July 20th 1944 but failed and Hitler's meeting is now moving into his mansion for safety step from assassin and allied bombers.

No Joke knew that the Rangers and Sentai is here, but he expect more to come but 16 members will do for today and so No Joke sends in the troops to have fun with the Power Rangers and Super Sentai.

[Dark soldiers appear] "Karera wa futatabi, kono kurai heishi wa imamade akiramete imasu ka?" (Them again, does this dark soldier ever give up?) Ethan James asked. "Sate, henshin sonogo karera no o shiri o keri" (Well, let's transform and then kick their ass) says Takaoka Eiji. "Dino Thunder, Power Up" says Kira and Ethan. "Bakuryuu Chenji" (Bakuryuu Change) says Ranru Itsuki. "Gokai Chenji" (Gokai Change) says Luka, Ahim and Gai. "Super Mega Mode" says Emma, Jake, Noah and Gia.

"Boukenger, start up" says Natsuki and Takaoka Eiji. "Chenji caddo, Tensou" (Change Card, Tensou) says Agri. "Engine Soul setto, let's Go-On" (Engine Soul set, let's Go-On) says Ishihara Gunpei. "Overdrive Accelerate" says Tyzonn and Ronny.

After transforming, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai selected members fought on the enemy troops. However as they were fighting, the Rangers and Sentai were somehow trapped in that mansion and the enemy troops retreat.

"Watashitachiha, tojikome rarete imasu ka?" (Are we trapped?) Gia asked. [Grunting] "Sate, watashitachi wa tojikome rarete irushi, wareware wa soto-betsu no hōhō o mitsukeru hitsuyō ga aru" (Okay, we're trapped and we need to find another way out) says Jake Holling. "Sate jeiku wa, anata ga chīmu ni kono-jikan o dono yō ni michibiku ni tsuite?" (Well Jake, how about you lead the team this time?) Noah asked. "Otto otoko,-betsu no torappu ni anata no izureka o reddo ni watashi wa mae ni chīmu o hikiita koto ga nai to watashi wa shitakunai" (Whoa dude, I've never led a team before and I don't want to led any of you into another trap) says Jake Holling.

"Watashitachi wa anata to issho ni koko ni iru, shinpaishinaide, watashitachi wa anata no michi no subete no suteppu ni shitagaimasu" (Don't worry, we're here with you and we will follow you every step of the way) says Emma Goodall. [Exhale] "Yoi, anata ni min'na ni kansha shi, watashi wa koko kara dete watashitachi no subete o shutoku suru tame ni saizen o tsukushimasu" (Good, thank you everyone and I'll do my best to get all of us out of here) says Jake Holling.

"Kiyo-shi wa, yoroi no te de sorehanandesuka?" (Huh, what is that on the armor hand?) Mamiya Natsuki asked. "Watashi wa sore o mite mimashou, Natsuki" (Let me see that, Natsuki) says Jake Holling. "Jeiku sorehanandesuka?" (What is it, Jake?) Luka Millfy asked. "Kore wa, mappudesu, kore wa koko kara watashitachi no chikettodesu" (It's a map and this is our ticket out of here) says Jake Holling.

"Sate, jikan wa anata ga rīdā ni jibun jishin ni naru tame ni" (Okay, time for you to become yourself a leader) says Noah Carver. "Sate, watashitachi wa koko ni iru to watashitachi no nigemichi wa chōdo ribingurūmu o kaishite okonawa re, wareware wa meingēto ni mukai, soko kara watashitachiha janpu suru koto ga dekimasu" (Alright, we're here and our way out is just through the living room and we can jump from there then we head to the main gate) says Jake Holling.

"Sore no wa, wareware wa nen'notame ni ikutsu ka no bakuhatsu-mono o motte, yoi aidea o narasu" (That's sounds a good idea, we got some explosive just in case) says Takaoka Eiji. "Sate, korera no heishi-tachi wa yori ōku no tame ni modotte kuru mae ni, no wa idō o shutoku shimashou" (Okay, let's get moving before those soldiers come back for more) says Jake Holling.

Then, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai members that are trapped will now head for the living room with Jake leading the team. This is Jake's first time leading a team, 16 members is now trying to escape the place and then report back to the Sky Base immediately. Jake led the team from the tunnel back towards the living room, but the enemy forces were waiting outside near the main gate.

Once they've got to the living room, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai members jump out of the window then one of their PDA phone ringing.

"Hello?" Jake asked. "Jake, this is Troy where are you?" Troy Burrows asked. "Sorry dude, our communication we're cut off and we were trapped plus we got away and we need some transport to get out of you" says Jake Holling. "Okay, I'll get you guys some transport" says Troy Burrows.

Suddenly, No Joke send in about 100,000 troops appearing near the main gate and it surprised the team which Jake is not willing to give up.

"Otto, watashitachiha seimon o sugite shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu" (Uh-oh, we need to get past the main gate) says Jake Holling. "Watashitachi no chūshutsu wa dono kurai kite iru?" (How long is our extraction coming?) Takaoka Eiji asked. [Ringing] "Eta 5-bu, watashitachi wa 5-bu inai ni shinde irudarou" (ETA 5 minutes, we will be dead within 5 minutes) says Jake Holling.

"Mā, wareware wa chīmuwāku o motte iru to watashitachiha watashitachi no shidō-sha jeiku to shite anata o eta" (Well, we've got teamwork and we got you as our leader Jake) says Emma Goodall. "Sate sate, soredewa jibun no o shiri o kerimashou" (Alright, let's kick their ass) says Jake Holling.

100,000 Dark soldier fought against only 16 members, but with superior teamwork and ultimate power possess then the enemy forces were immediately demolish but more enemy soldiers appear out of nowhere. Finally, extraction unit is here and all accounted for manages to return back to the Sky Base in one piece but everything must be reward to Jake for exceptional valor of leadership.

"Jeiku, watashi no me wa watashi ketteitekideari, anata wa tada soko ni modotte chīmu o rīdo shimashita ka?" (Jake, is my eye decisive me and did you just lead a team back there?) Satoru Akashi asked. "Hai, kare wa yatta, sore ga kono chīmu no tame no kare no rīdāshippu no tame no takuetsu shita mo sugokatta" (Yes, he did and it was amazing also outstanding for his leadership for this team) says Emma Goodall.

"Guddojobu wa, direkutā ga anata no kōdō o mite yorokonde itadakeru kotodeshou" (Good job, the Director will be pleased to see your action) says Ako Hayasaka. "Anata wa don'na Interu o shutoku shimashita ka?" (Did you get any Intel?) Geki asked. "Īe, watashitachiha, kono mappu o hakken shita, wareware wa tojikome rarete irunode, wareware wa nokori o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasendeshita" (No, we've only found this map and we couldn't find the rest since we are trapped) says Jake Holling.

Sky Base – Skies over Finland (Super Sentai Universe)

22:00:32

Then, the 16 members of the Power Rangers and Super Sentai that were send to investigate the mansion is now return back but first they give the map towards Director Aya and all credit has to be given to Jake Holling for exceptional valor of leadership.

"Omedetō, hotondo ga anata ga jeiku, anata ga anata no chīmu o rīdo shi, anzen ni modotte sorera o shutoku suru tame no rīdāshippu no namihazureta yūki o okonatte iru" (Congratulation and mostly you Jake, you have done an exceptional valor of leadership for leading your team and getting them back into safety) says Director Aya. "Kore wa chīmurīdā to shite no watashi no hajimetedesu shōjiki ni iu to, anata no okusama ni kansha shi, watashi wa watashinojinsei de mae ni chīmu o hikiita koto ga nai" (Thank you ma'am, to be honest this is my first time as team leader and I've never led a team before in my whole life) says Jake Holling.

"Shin'yō wa anata no shikaku ni tsuika sa remasu sate, anata wa subarashī shigoto o shita to suru to, kyakka" (Well, you did an amazing job and the credit will add in your credential dismiss) says Director Aya.

After that, the 16 members that were selected for the investigation mission is now returning to their rooms for a job well done because tomorrow they will return back to reclaim that mansion.

"Sate, watashi no yūjin o guddonaito, sore ga watashitachi no saidai no jikan no 1 tokutei nodatta" (Well, goodnight my friends and that was certain one of our greatest hours) says Jake Holling. "Watashitachiha, anata ga sore o okonau koto ga dekimasu shitteita, watashi wa watashitachi to watashitachi no daremoga anata o shinjite iru to, anata no chīmu no rīdā o shinjite onajiyōni anata o motte yorokonde ita" (We knew you can do it, I was glad to have you with us and everyone of us believes in you the same way you believed in your team leader) says Takaoka Eiji.

"Watashi wa itsumo watashi no bōifurendo to shite anata o shinjimasu, anata o shinjimasu" (We'll believe in you, I will always believe in you as my boyfriend) says Gia Moran as she kisses Jake's chick. "Oyasumi, no subete no mono o shutoku asa ichiban o kyōka shimashou" (Goodnight, let's get everything strengthen up first thing in the morning) says Emma Goodall.

Then, lights out and the Rangers including their comrades will continue everything first thing in the morning but the Power Rangers and Super Sentai will be back to reclaim that mansion also taking down No Joke.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Stay tune for Chapter 7 – Haunted Mansion, Part 2**

**On the next chapter: The 16 selected members of the Power Rangers and Super Sentai escape from the haunted mansion and now after reporting back to the Director, the entire Power Rangers and Super Sentai will attack that mansion to secure the enemy forces there also facing No Joke. **(Words Total: 2,817) (Page No: 7).


	7. Haunted Mansion, Part 2

**Chapter 7: Haunted Mansion, Part 2**

Sky Base – Skies over Finland (Super Sentai Universe)

Day 31 – 09:30:22

October 2013

Just after the investigation operation, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai force is now resting their heads and mind but the escape from that mansion was outstanding and all credits is given towards Jake Holling for an exceptional valor of leadership. Troy was proud to be his leader, he was proud of Jake for getting the team back in one piece and now Director Aya including the rest of Organization official.

Meanwhile, Emma is trying to a nice pie for Halloween and with Samurai Pink and Shinken Pink assist her then the pie will be the best and not explode this time.

"Kore wa 2 ga watashi no tedzukuri no pai o tsukuru watashi o tasukeru tame ni suru tame ni totemo subarashīdesu" (This is so amazing for you two to help me making my homemade pie) says Emma Goodall. "Watashitachi wa anata o tasukeru koto ga dekiru soreha, watashitachiha yorokonde nani mo shite inakatta" (It was nothing, we are glad we could help you) says Shirashi Mako. "Ima hajimemashou, arigatōgozaimasu" (Thank you, now let's get started) says Emma Goodall.

"Ema, Genta to watashi wa anata no pai no tame ni ikutsu ka no bēkarī shokuzai o kōnyū suru no jiyū o totta" (Emma, Genta and I took the liberty of buying some bakery ingredients for your pie) says Antonio Garcia. "Arigatōgozaimasu, anata no ryōhō wa, ikutsu ka no shokuzai o kai ni ikunode, amaidesu" (Thank you, the both of you is so sweet to go buy some ingredients) says Emma Goodall.

The last time Emma made a pie which was unfinished until she allow Ernie to finish it, but the pie was successful until the pie explode into the Megaforce team faces and it still delicious but to be on the safe and Emma need to correct it.

Meanwhile, Noah is trying to decrypt the enemy map and he is trying to figure out how to get inside deep into the mansion. There is still many secret inside that mansion that need to be reveal, Noah knows that from the way they were trapped and into the escape point is easy to decrypt and the map was so huge it gives him a hard to decrypt also translating because the language is in German.

"Doko Noa, jeiku wadesu ka?" (Where's Noah, Jake?) Agri asked. "Kare wa mada ikutsu ka no ta no renjāzu o hataraite iruto sentai wa, wareware ga mitsukatta mappu o kaidoku shiyou to shite iru" (He's still working several other Rangers and Sentai trying to decrypt the map we found) says Jake Holling. "Sono mappu o fukugō-ka suru sagyō wa yōide wanai" (Working to decrypt that map is not easy) says Alata. "Sono mappu-nai no gengo wa, hitorā no hausubirudā ni yotte kaka reta, doitsude" (The language in that map is Germany, written by Hitler's House Builder) says Jake Holling.

"Nē, otoko wa Doitsu no sekinindearu to iu kotodesu?" (Hey, is that guy is a German Officer?) Jake Holling asked. "Watashi wa sono otoko o shitte, matte, kare wa Doitsu no saikōkyūno shōgun no ippan furantsumyurā 1dearu" (Wait, I know that guy and he is General Franz Muller one of the German finest General) says Ishihara Gunpei.

General Franz Muller went to see Director Aya, he was summoned there to assist the Power Rangers and Super Sentai to secure that mansion plus Franz is offering the Organization his division to secure the mansion.

"Furantsu myurā, de~yūtimadamudirekutā no hōkoku" (Franz Muller, reporting for duty madam director) says Franz Muller. "Ippantekini anshin shite, kitekurete arigatō" (At ease General, thank you for coming) says Director Aya. "Watashi wa watashi no chōshoku jikan-go ni nyūsu o jushin shimashita, watashi no oi wa, korera no kankōkyaku no hitoridatta" (I've receive about the news after my breakfast time, my nephew was one of those tourist) says Franz Muller.

"Watashitachiha, anata ga sono teitaku o kakuho suru tame ni, soshiki o shien suruhitsuyōgāru riyūdesu, shitte iru" (We know, that's why you are need to assist our Organization to secure that mansion) says Director Aya.

20 minutes later, the entire team leader is now brief and their team is now ready to head back into Bavaria but this time will be support by the German's finest military unit and they must secure the mansion so that it can be use for tourist attraction.

Bavaria, Germany – Super Sentai Universe

13:30:43

October 2013

Then, United Alliance of Super Sentai and German Military General Franz Muller with under orders to secure the Mansion that once belong to the once great Furher named Adolf Hitler of the old Third Reich.

Using the decrypted map, they will be able to access the underground enemy headquarters located somewhere inside the mansion and now arriving there without any enemy missile sighted. Enemy surveillance camera were being hacked to confuse the enemy and most likely to confuse No Joke, German Military under the command of Franz Muller is now being support by the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces to secure Hitler's mansion so that the Tourist attraction can still live to see it again. This time Jake Holling is taking the lead, Jake use the decrypted map and head towards the main objective which is underneath that mansion with a possibility of entrance near the bedroom.

"Sate, mappu ya himitsu no iriguchi ni yoreba kishi no chōzō no ma ni aru" (Okay, according to the map and the secret entrance is between the statue of knight) says Jake Holling. "Nē, hidari yoroi no te ga machigatta hōhō ni chokumen shite iru" (Hey, the left armor's hand is facing the wrong way) says Amy Yuuzuki. "Mochiron, tabun watashitachi wa onajiyōni-te o mawashi, doa ga hirakimasu baai wa" (Of course, maybe if we turn the hand to the same way and a door will open) says Jake Holling as Jake position the left armor's hand the right way.

[Secret Door opening] "Jeiku uwa ̄, watashi wa anata no rīdā to naru koto o totemo hokori ni omotte iru to, anata wa kono chīmu o rīdo suru koto ga saitekidesu" (Wow Jake, I'm so proud to be your leader and your are perfect to lead this team) says Troy Burrows. "Sate daremoga, watashitachi no shimei ni susumimashou" (Okay everyone, let's proceed to our mission) says Daigo Kiryu.

No Joke is still preparing the troops and No Joke believe that the Power Rangers and Super Sentai will do anything to retake the mansion, but then enemy soldier appear out of nowhere when enter into the secret doorway and it wasn't enough to stop the Power Rangers and Super Sentai. No Joke is now getting ready, over 20,000 troops is fighting the Power Rangers and Super Sentai along with the German Military led by Franz Muller is now engaging the enemy force underneath the mansion.

Suddenly when the Power Rangers and Super Sentai got inside the command post, No Joke trapped about 10 Power Rangers and Super Sentai teams including the Megaforce and Gokaiger.

"Idaina ā, wareware wa futatabi koko ni tojikome rarete iru" (Oh great, we're trapped here again) says Don Dogoier. "Ima watashi wa anata no subete o shūsei korosudeshou" (Correct, now I will kill all of you) says No Joke. "Watashi wa, koko ni modotte jōdan o kite kōkaishinai-yō ni" (I won't regret coming back here, No Joke) says Jake Holling.

Then, 10 Power Rangers and Super Sentai teams fought No Joke because they never get a chance to face No Joke while the other teams is trying to break the wall barrier to free their comrades. No Joke wasn't easy to defeat ever since he is now making tricks to the trapped team, the trapped team keep fighting no matter and with Jake Holling leading the team then there is no room for failure for the Earth's Defender.

However, Jake immediately jumps and then slashes No Joke which neutralized No Joke and No Joke immediately explode then the reinforcement arrive within minutes later the mansion was secure.

"Anata-tachi wa daijōbudesuka?" (Are you guys okay?) Adam Park asked. "Hai, watashitachi wa yoi shite iru to no shimei wa tassei" (Yes, we're good and mission accomplished) says Jake Holling. "Tsumari, ase o yaburu shimasendeshita" (That didn't break a sweat) says Gai Ikari. "Misshon ga tasseinode ōkē, koreha, un'yō komando ya dai teitakudearu komando ga anzendearu" (Okay, command this is operational command and mansion is secure so mission accomplished) says Franz Muller.

"Guddojobu wa, kankōkyaku wa genzai, kankō no meisho no tame ni modotte shutoku suru koto ga dekimasu" (Good job, the tourist can now get back for the tourist attraction) says Jake Holling.

Enemy Intel was confiscated and it prove little help to both the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces, but Lord Salazar is never punish his servant or allies for failure and he will soon unleashed the new weapon against the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces.

U.A.O.E Headquarters

Kremlin, Russia – Super Sentai Universe

13:40:22

Meanwhile, General Zurgane and Radiguet is now giving the report to Lord Ramon Salazar about what happen at the mansion and also the destruction of No Joke plus the Power Rangers and Super Sentai is still remain unaware about the new weapon.

"Ippan Zurgane, nan nyūsu wa anata ga hōkoku suru tame ni koko ni motte kuru nodesu ka?" (General Zurgane, what news did you bring here to report?) Lord Salazar asked. "Hai watashi no omo yo, jōdan wa kie, manshon wa, watashitachi no teki ni mukatte teika shite iru" (Yes my lord, No Joke is gone and the mansion has fallen towards our enemy) says General Zurgane.

"Watashitachi no atarashī buki yaku pawārenjā to sūpā sentai tsūchi shite imasen ka?" (Has the Power Rangers and Super Sentai notice about our new weapon?) Lord Salazar asked. "Īe, sore watashitachi no atarashī buki o haaku suru tame ni sorera wa nagaku wa kakaranaidarou" (No, but it wouldn't take them long to figure out our new weapon) says Zurgane. "Sate, pawārenjā to sūpā sentai ga sore o shiranai koto o kakunin shite mimashou" (Well, let's make sure that the Power Rangers and Super Sentai don't know it) says Lord Salazar.

"Watashi ni watashi no shukun sumimasen, himitsu heiki wa nanidesu ka?" (Excuse me my lord, what is the secret weapon?) Flurious asked. [Tube dragging] "Watashi wa subete o kaerudearou anata ni atarashī buki o teiji shi, watashi wa dāku tsubasa no kenshi to yoba reru" (I present to you the new weapon that will change everything, I called the Dark Winged Swordsman) says Lord Salazar.

"Sore ga watashitachi no jikan no shin no buki de, waga omo o miryō" (Fascinate my lord, it is a truly a weapon of our time) says Prince Sprocket. "Kono atarashī buki ga tokihanata rerubeki saishin katsu saikō no buki ni narimasuga, watashi wa, watashi wa rainen tokihanata suruhitsuyōgāru to kangaete i" (This new weapon will be the newest and finest weapon to be unleashed, but I believe I need to unleashed next year) says Lord Salazar.

The Dark Winged Swordsman is named Saddler Saith, the swordsman is also being provide with it's own troops and Lord Salazar believe this new weapon will be the last resort for the United Alliance of Evil.

Sky Base – Skies of Japan (Super Sentai Universe)

17:40:33

Meanwhile, Director Aya was pleased and mostly was impressive of Jake Holling valiant ways of leading the team into tough situation and getting the team out of the tough situation by being brave.

"Jeiku wa, futatabi omedetō anata wa kurasu no ninki-sha no tame ni totemo yūkandesu" (Jake, congratulations again and you are so brave for a class clown) says Director Aya. "Dakara, watashi wa sore ga Ema no harou~īn no pai o ajiwau tame no jikanda to omou" (So, I guess it's time to taste Emma's Halloween pie) says Noah Carver. "Guddo, soredewa ji ni ikimashou to watashi wa kanojo no tedzukuri no pai o taberu no ga tanoshimini shiteimasu" (Good, let's go then and I'm looking forward to eat her homemade pie) says Director Aya.

The Power Rangers and Super Sentai including their director plus they need to try Emma's homemade Halloween Pie, but Jake and Noah is worried that the pie could means another exploding pie.

"Min'na, watashi wa anata ni watashi no tedzukuri no pai o teiji shi, soreha harō~in no tame no saikō no shokuhin no ryōridesu" (Everyone, I present to you my homemade pie and it is the finest food cuisine for Halloween) says Emma Goodall. "Omujeiku, kasa o motte kuru anata-tachi no tame no riyū ga aru nodeshou ka?" (Um Jake, is there a reason for you guys to bring an Umbrella?) Satoru Akashi asked.

"Hakuchi, gōri-tekidearu to, kono pai wa anata ga omou yō ni bakuhatsu shiyou to shite iru yōde wanai" (Idiot, be reasonable and it's not like this pie is going to explode like you think) says Flynn McAllistair. [Gulp] [Explosion] "Anata wa sore ga anata no kao o tōshite migi bakuhatsu suru koto ga deki, ikutsu ka no jikan o Sukottorando no damu no atama o itte ita" (You were saying Scottish dumb head, some time it can explode right through your face) says Jake Holling.

"Pai o haretsu, sore wa anata no jikasei no pai to onajiyōni aji ga nai" (Exploding pie, it does taste the same as your homemade pie) says Senior ASD Miki. "Pai wa oishikatta, watashi wa sore ga pai o bakuhatsuda baai demo, tabe tsudzuketai" (The pie was delicious, I like to continue eating even if it's exploding pie) says Director Aya.

Though the pie explode, the entire team of Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces including their staff is now enjoying the homemade pie which it is kind of memory the team will enjoy because it is one of the memory that they'll never forget if they must go separate ways again.

**Stay tune for Chapter 8 – Return of Creepox**

**On the next chapter: Creepox immediate resurface from the afterlife and he is trying to fit in with the entire United Alliance of Evil but Vrak never trusted Creepox. Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces is aware of Creepox resurface, Creepox did led the first attack but the first was success to Lord Salazar but it wasn't success to Creepox. **(Words Total: 2,391) (Page No: 6).


	8. Return of Creepox

**Chapter 8: Return of Creepox**

Somewhere in the isolated island at the Atlantic Sea

Day 8 – 22:30:32

November 2013

At the isolated island at the Atlantic Sea just a few miles from the U.A.O.E command post in France, General Zurgane saw a bright light shine to the sky and he believes that an old enemy is returning and he take several of his troops along with Vrak just to see what was going on there.

"I'm back and better than ever" says Creepox. "Creepox, I knew this kind of thing will happen" says Vrak. "Vrak aren't you happy to see me?" Creepox asked. "No, I will like to kill you now" says Vrak. "Enough, you must be Creepox and I'm Lord Salazar of the United Alliance of Evil" says Lord Salazar as he appears.

"With all due respect my lord, he's has an eagerness for glory the last time I fight with him" says Vrak. "I know you will keep an eye on him" says Lord Salazar.

Then, the entire United Alliance of Evil members return back to their stations and General Zurgane return to his station at Dunkirk, France. However, Vrak cannot even trust Creepox and Vrak were given the order to kill Creepox if Creepox try to use the U.A.O.E weapons for his own purpose of eagerness glory.

Creepox is now given a station at the city of Kaesong in North Korea; he was given almost 4,000,000 new troops and now he will be in charge of the U.A.O.E forces at North Korea city in Kaesong.

Kyoto, Japan – Super Sentai Universe

Day 9 – 08:00:32

November 2013

Meanwhile during Creepox resurrection, Jake Holling and Gia Moran sleep in the apartment for one night after their dinner because Gia already admitted that Jake will now be her boyfriend and soon both of them will become husband and wife.

[Alarming] [Snooze off] [Jake's yawning] "Forget to set the alarm, you know it is nice we have dinner at the park" says Gia Moran as her eyes were closed. "Well yeah, if you want to continue sleep then I won't wake you up and I'll continue sleeping" says Jake Holling. [Yawning] "What time is it Jake?" Gia Moran asked. "8:00 am, we do need meet with the others within 1 hour and 30 minutes" says Jake Holling as he wrapped his arm around Gia. "Good, I need to sleep for another 10 minutes" says Gia Moran. "Yeah, not if I kiss you first" says Jake Holling as he kisses Gia. "Jake…I think I'm vibrating" says Gia Moran. [Jake kissing] "Whoa…wait, I think I'm vibrating" says Gia Moran. "My PDA is ringing damn, Troy pick the wrong time to call" says Jake Holling as he got up and dressed.

"Jake, are you and Gia is still asleep?" Troy Burrows asked. "No, we're awake" says Jake Holling. "Well, meet up at the park" says Troy Burrows.

Several Power Rangers and Super Sentai meet at the park for some exercise; this is good way to boost morale and teamwork because soon they will meet an old enemy which could test their strength and teamwork as one allies.

At 09:30:22, Jake and Gia got there just in time then the exercise begin with Troy now begin to give instruction to the Super Sentai.

"Sate Sūpā Sentai ga, ima dewa watashitachi no undō no tame no jikandesu, atsumeru" (Alright Super Sentai gather up, now it is time for our exercise) says Jake Holling. "Anata no jeiku arigatō, watashi wa koko kara hikitsugudarou to anata wa karera ni demo o ataeru koto ni narimasu" (Thank you Jake, I'll take over from here and you will be giving them demonstration) says Director Aya.

"Watashi wa insutorakutā desu node sate daremoga, anata wa ikutsu ka no udetatefuse no hajimarimasu" (Alright everyone since I'm the instructor, you will start with some pushup's) says Troy Burrows.

The Sentai teams including the Goseiger, Gokaiger, Go Busters and Kyoryuger is now following up the exercise starting with some pushup. It didn't break much of a sweat, the Super Sentai did great for their first exercise then they will start for some kicking and there a few sets of kicking.

Jake Holling became their demonstrator and demonstrating exactly any step, Jake was qualified and Jake can still remember the good times that his team went through but Troy as the instructor can spot a love bird even during exercise.

"Mā, sore wa wareware ga chīmu ni ai no tori o motte iru yō ni mieruda" (Well, it's seem we have a love bird in the team) says Troy Burrows. "E, nai watashitachiha ai ni inai" (Eh, no we're not in love) says Rouyama Saki. "Anata 2 ni zehi, anata wa watashi o damasu koto wa dekinaito watashi wa sore o mita toki, watashi wa ai no tokimeki o miru koto ga dekimasu" (Come on you two, you can't fool me and I can see a love crush when I see it) says Troy Burrows.

Suddenly, the Sentai and Power Rangers at the park heard a loud screaming then they end the exercise then rush towards the area to investigate the situation there including informing Director Aya about the situation. It turns out that U.A.O.E force send troops to wreak havoc on the city of Kyoto, 15 Power Rangers and Super Sentai teams in Kyoto respond to that threat and they didn't know that the worse is yet to come.

The Power Rangers and Super Sentai transform into their Ranger form, they face almost 1,000 enemy soldiers fresh sent from the U.A.O.E forces and most of them are Loogies and X-Borg. Jake and Noah made an impressive teamwork same for Kevin and Mike, Emma Goodall and Gia Moran also Troy Burrows and Captain Marvelous.

[Thunder shock] "Welcome my friends, how nice to drop by" says Olympius. "Olympius don't you get it, you're mother and her demons is destroyed thus don't make us destroy you too" says Carter Grayson. "Sate, watashi ni anata no saikō no shotto o ataeru" (Okay, give me your best shot) says Olympius. "Sonotame dearu, anata wa Olympius sore o motomete kimashita" (So be it, you've asked for it Olympius) says Esumi Sousuke.

[Blasting] [Reflecting] "Watashi no nakama no renjāzu to sentai kon'nichiwa, anata wa watashi o ketsujō shimashita ka?" (Hello my fellow Rangers and Sentai, did you miss me?) Creepox asked. "Naze anata wa koko ni Creepoxdesu ka?" (Why are you here Creepox?) Don Dogoier asked.

Creepox led the troops to engage the Power Rangers and Super Sentai, and then the U.A.O.E forces were being ambushed by the Citizen Volunteer Group led by Skullovich arrive with need unit to support the Power Rangers and Super Sentai forces. Skull led about 400 Citizen Volunteer Group with some small weaponry, the CVG immediately overwhelms the enemy forces and forcing them to retreat.

"Daremoga, koreha baruku no shin'yū Skullovich de, kimitachi wa sukaru kare to yoba reru koto ga dekimasu" (Everyone, this is Bulk's best friend Skullovich and you guys can called him Skull) says Katherine Hilliard. "Purejā wa anata ni watashi no nakama no sentai o mitashi, dō kyatto ni yotte tame ni wa, shimin borantiagurūpu no shōsa Skullovich desu" (Pleasure to meet you my fellow Sentai and by the way Kat, it's Lieutenant Commander Skullovich of the Citizen Volunteer Group) says Skullovich.

"Purejā wa anata ni shirei-kan o mitasu tame ni, watashitachi wa anata ni shakkin shite iru" (Pleasure to meet you Commander, we are in debt to you) says Alata.

Sky Base – Skies of (Super Sentai Universe)

10:30:33

November 2013

One hour later after the attack on Kyoto, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai return back with the Citizen Volunteer Group following them to see Director Aya.

"Anata wa Skullovich, baruku no shin'yūdenakereba narimasen" (You must be Skullovich, Bulk's best friend) says Director Aya. "Hai madamu direkutā, watashi wa shichizun borantia gurūpu to no omoi" (Yes madam director, I'm with the Citizen Volunteer Group) says Skullovich. "Shichizun borantia gurūpu no fuku shirei-kan to shite no anata no rīdā shippu ga kangeki desu" (Your leadership as a deputy Commander of the Citizen Volunteer Group is inspiring) says Director Aya.

"Nani ga koko de anata o motarashi, oshietekudasai?" (Tell me, what brings you here?) Director Aya asked. "Sate, watashi no soshiki wa kare no fukkatsu o shitte ita toki Creepox wa kono konran ni watashitachi o kaki, watashi no chūmon wa, dōmei o sapōto suru tamedatta" (Well, Creepox draw us into this mess when my Organization knew about his resurrection and my orders were to support the alliance) says Skullovich.

"Sate, karera no kyūjo ni kitekurete arigatō, watashitachi wa anata ga watashitachi no dōmei o tasukeru tame ni kite iru koto o yorokonde iru" (Well, thank you for coming to their rescue and we are glad that you've come to help our alliance) says Director Aya. "Shikashi, kore ga okonawa reru toki, watashi wa modotte kaesu koto ga aru to watashi wa, watashi wa amarini mo nagaiai koko ni taizai suru koto wa dekimasen gomen'nasai" (However, I have to return back when this is done and I'm sorry I can't stay here too long) says Skullovich.

"Watashi wa chōdo anata ga saisho ni sorera o shiraseru koto o kakunin shi, rikai suru" (I understand, just be sure you inform them first) says Director Aya. "Hai okusama, sore ga okonawa kentō" (Yes ma'am, consider it done) says Skull Skullovich.

Skullovich went to see his old friend Bulk and the Mighty Morphine Power Rangers, the Super Sentai were never been told about the Citizen Volunteer Group until today and Skull was happy to help them.

"Watashitachi no eizu, sukaru-san ni kite itadaki, arigatōgozaimasu" (Thank you for coming to our aids, Skull-san) says Nishihori Sakura. "Chōdo watashi no shigoto o shite, kanashī koto ni, watashi wa kono shimei o oete kita toki ni watashi no uchū ni modotte kaesu hitsuyō ga" (Just doing my job, sadly I have to return back to my universe when I've finish this mission) says Skullovich.

"Sore wa watashitachi no dōmei no menbā o kyūshutsu suru tame ni kitekurete arigatō, mondaide wa arimasen" (It doesn't matter, thank you for coming to rescue our alliance members) says Satoru Akashi. "Uwa ̄, sore wa anata ga kite iru sutekina sūtsudesu" (Wow, that's a nice suit you are wearing) says Natsuki Mamiya. "Wareware wa kōshiki no menbādearunode, wareware wa kore o kiru" (We wear this because we are official members) says Skullovich.

Then, 6 selected members are now being summoned to the briefing room; Don Dogoier, Jake Holling, Lucas Kendall, Ayase, Kousaka Ren and Flynn McAllistair also being supported with the Citizen Volunteer Group led by Skullovich.

"Sate, koko de anata no aratana shimeideari, wareware wa anata ga Betonamu· Tai kokkyō ni ihan surukara teki o teishi suruhitsuyōgāru" (Okay, here is your new mission and we need you to stop the enemy from breaching the Vietnam-Thailand Border) says Director Aya. "Mochiron, soshite anata no kyoka direkutā de watashi wa kono-jikan o rīdo shitai" (Of course, with your permission Director and I like to lead this time) says Jake Holling.

"Hai jeiku-san, anata wa kono misshonde wa, kono chīmu no rīdādearu" (Yes Jake-san, you may be the leader for this team in this mission) says Director Aya.

Therefore, the Citizen Volunteer Group along with 6 selected members is now departed to the Vietnam-Thailand Border.

Vietnam-Thailand Border – Super Sentai Universe

12:30:44

The U.A.O.E force is now attacking the Vietnam-Thailand Border, SEATO force is already dispatch to protect the border but Power Rangers and Super Sentai selected members along with the Citizen Volunteer Group got there just in time to assist the border unit.

Over 1,000,000 troops appear and attack the border between Vietnam and Thailand; SEATO and Border Patrol in Thailand along with 6 selected members of the United Alliance of Super Sentai and the Citizen Volunteer Group then they immediately fought back the enemy troops in the border.

"Sate sate daremoga, watashitachi no jimen o mamoru se, teki wa watashitachi ni gōkaku sa remasen" (Alright everyone, let's defend our ground and the enemy will not get pass us) says Jake Holling. "Hai, soredewa ikutsu ka no jaakuna akuyaku no shiri o kerimashou" (Yes, let's kick some evil villain butt) says Don Dogoier.

U.A.O.E forces attacking the border are led by General Shimazu and General Choboo, Creepox wasn't presence during this time. Skullovich has some experience on fighting dark creature or villains during his time supporting the Space Power Rangers a few years ago, Skullovich has enough experience to support his friends the Power Rangers and for 3 long hours of fighting in the borders

Choboo sometimes have to get Shimazu on his feet, the U.A.O.E forces may have acquire the best soldiers but the U.A.O.E forces were immediately demolish after 4 hours of fighting in the Thailand-Vietnam Border.

Sky Base – Skies of Japan (Super Sentai Universe)

16:40:33

Mission accomplish when the Thailand-Vietnamese border is secure, the Power Rangers and Super Sentai were impressed by Director Aya also the Citizen Volunteer Group were also given some credit.

"Min'na, iwai futatabi, hotondo ga jeiku to sukaru-san" (Everyone, congratulation again and mostly Jake and Skull-san) says Director Aya. "Mā, soreha shigoto no ichibuda" (Well, it's part of the job) says Skullovich. "Watashitachiha, chīmu, nani mo yoriyoi ikanai ga, chīmuwāku no seishin to shite renkei" (We work together as a team, nothing goes better but a spirit of teamwork) says Jake Holling.

"Masaka, anata ga erundeshita o mi kuji-iri kukkī kara no?" (No way, did you get that from a fortune cookie?) Ayase asked. "Īe, sore wa chōdo watashi no atama ni ukan" (No, it just pops into my head) says Jake Holling. "Yoi, anata no subete o kaiko suru koto ga dekimasu" (Good, all of you can be dismissed) says Director Aya.

Then, Skullovich is now heading back to the Power Ranger Universe and he did say goodbye to the Power Rangers and their new friends also saying that they will meet again soon.

"Mā, watashi wa ima, watashi no yūjin o ikubekidearu to watashitachi wa futatabi au koto ga dekiru koto o kakushin shite iru" (Well, I should be going now my friends and I'm certain that we can meet again) says Skullovich. "Sore wa, sukaru-san anata o mitasu tame ni yokattada" (It's been nice to meet you, Skull-san) says Nishihori Sakura.

"Mā, watashi wa ikubekidearu to watashi wa anata-tachi o sugu ni hyōji sa remasu" (Well, I should be going and I'll see you guys soon) says Skullovich.

Osaka, Japan – Super Sentai Universe

20:30:32

Meanwhile, Shun and Cassie went on a dinner date at the Restaurant located in Osaka because it is Cassie's first time dating a Japanese man. The table was already reserve for Shun and Cassie, Cassie believes Shun knows how to make a nice woman happy for date and also she believes that Shun could be charming towards other woman.

"Shun, anata ga hontōni hidzuke no sutekina josei o shiawaseni suru hōhō o shitte iru" (Shun, you really know how to make a nice woman happy for a date) says Cassie Chan. "Mā, watashi wa takusan no josei no tame ni nani demo surudarou" (Well, I'll do anything for a plenty lady) says Shun Namiki.

Cassie never actually dated a Japanese guy before, it was her first date with Shun and Shun feel embrace of dating an American woman or Chinese woman because Cassie is actually a Chinese living in the United States. After the dinner, Cassie and Shun went to the park before heading back to the Sky Base.

"Anata ga nanika wa sore o iu to enryo shinaide kudasai to iitai baai ni wa, shun o kiku" (Listen Shun, if you want to say something just say it and don't hold back) says Cassie Chan. "Sate, watashi wa anata ga watashi ga imamade atta kawaī on'nanokodearu to shinjite" (Okay, I believe you are the cutest girl I've ever met) says Shun Namiki.

[Chuckles] "Kiku shun, watashi wa anata o mokku shitakunaiga, anata wa subete no josei ni anata ga deatta koto o iu nodesu ka?" (Shun listen, I don't want to mock you but do you say that into every woman you've met?) Cassie asked. "Jissai ni wa arimasenga, kore wa watashi no saisho no jikan wa, sono tango o itte iru" (Actually no, but this is my first time saying that word) says Shun Namiki. "Kawaī josei ni kisu o suru toki, anata jishin o hoji suru koto ga dekita baai sate, watashi ni kisu" (Okay then, kiss me if you can hold your own when kissing a cute woman) says Cassie Chan.

Shun kisses Cassie and it felt embracing to say the least, then both of them return back to the Sky Base to get some sleep and relaxation but soon the Rangers and Sentai will get their chance on taking down Creepox.

**Stay tune for Chapter 9 – Enemy of My Enemy**

**On the next chapter: Creepox start to made his own move without notifying the rest of the U.A.O.E forces; Vrak decide to completely destroy Creepox but he decide to let the Power Rangers and Super Sentai to destroy Creepox, by giving Intel to the Power Rangers and their allies then Creepox will be destroy. **(Words Total: 2,999) (Page No: 7).


End file.
